WARM CREAMY CHOCOLATE
by Selunchen123
Summary: Nothing to do? then this will be perfect to pass your time. Kadaj romancing with Yuffie. however, as we all know, their love will never be normal...
1. chapter 1 it begins

this is a new project called WARM CREAMY CHOCOLATE. These stories will be perfect for such qualities as warm chocolate. So enjoy! the parrings will either be Yuffie-Kadaj or Yuffie-Vincent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WARM CREAMY CHOCOLATE

Her eyes twisted

Not once, but twice.

Her fist opened and closed hardly as she tried to calm herself. Her eyes raged with anger.

"What……?"

Kadaj smirked and brushed his leather gloved hand through his silver hair. Yuffie whished to get that silly smirk of his face and just break his leg, his arm or even his bike. Now, that might be difficult, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

"Cloud is gay…"

"You are lying…"

"I never lie…"

Calm down Yuffie, don't hit him, don't….aargh! Too late. A fist connected with his cheek, and he screamed in pain. The funny thing about it was the fact that he whined like a girl. As he rolled on the ground, clutching his face in agony, she leaned over him slightly, just to look at him.

She stared.

He stared back.

She stared.

He glared back.

She continued to stare.

He blushed.

She smiled.

He had had enough!

"WHAT?"

She smirked.

He frowned.

"Kadaj?" she asked." Yeeeees?" he said, still glaring lighting at her. "You scream like a girl….". "I DON'T!" "YES YOU DO. SUCKER!" she yelled as she ran out of the room. "And I am going to tell CLOUD!" she said as she stuck her head in the room, and quickly ran away again. "COME BACK YOU….!" he said, chasing her…

And he would never admit to any living soul, not even himself, that he liked chasing her.

----------------------------------------------

XD I will mostly be paring her with either Kadaj or Vincent….and I will try to see if I am capable of actually writing something with humour.


	2. chapter 2

the consequences of cambling. And people...I tried this...not just in the same way, hell it aint funny!

R/R! plz!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hated Tifa, she hated Cloud, she hated Barret, and lastly, she disgusted Kadaj. Now, that wasn't really a problem, it was something she was able to deal with, unless it involved in wearing a dress.

As a child her mother had kept telling her to not betting with anyone. One should have thought that she had learned her lesson once she actually lost a part of her room in a bet. Unfortunately for the winner he never dared entering the palace, Yuffie had made sure of it.

And now she stood in a dress, staring at the groups smiling faces (except Kadaj, he smirked. And Vincent, truthfully, that guy never knew how to smile) Her eyes shouted murder as Tifa showed her the little pink bag on her arm, and Yuffie could have sworn that she felt the evil thing trying to burn of her skin.

She stared at Vincent for help; he just stood there resisting her pleading look. Kadaj had to steady himself against the wall so that he didn't fall and hit his head, from laughing. Yuffie decided from that day that this boy was going to die, in secrecy of course; we wouldn't want Cloud to know did we?

She saw the deck of cards on the table, and she had lost, lost big. Now she had to wear this awful dress, which was in pink and that was even worse. "Another game!" she shouted. "The winner goes with me on a date…in a chocobo suit!" Kadaj finally tipped over on the chair, laughing even more. Vincent just stood there, trying to sneak out the room as quietly as possible.

That didn't work, Vincent got caught, and Kadaj didn't hit his head hard enough to get knocked out. As Avalanche plus partners sat there, playing poker. Yuffie won, they all knew that when she threw her cards on the table, yelling victory curses that she only could have learned from Cid.

One after one they threw their card on the table. Until it was only Vincent and Kadaj left, and they didn't look good, sweating like pigs.

Vincent stared at Kadaj, and Kadaj stared at him. Kadaj licked his lips, and sniffed with his nose, Vincent did nothing, except crumbling the cards a bit. "Here goes nothing!" Kadaj yelled as he threw the cards on the table.

He saw Vincent's surprised look, which only were raising his eyebrows slightly. Kadaj felt the victory make its way….

Until he saw Vincent's royal flush….

Tifa gasped. Cloud grinned. Cid laughed as hell. Barret covered Marlene's ears. Shera giggled. Denzel grinned too. Yazoo and Loz weren't there. Yuffie stood with her mouth in awe.

""#&"#&¤&!&" AND THAT IS SOME "#¤ "#¤ "#¤&" and kept going on like that for at least 5 minutes.

Yuffie cursed inside herself, she would rather have Vincent in a chocobo suit, however, Kadaj in a chocobo suit? Perfect for blackmail…


	3. chapter 3

I laughed when I wrote this story, and whatever entered my mind I have no idea why! XD I have this feeling that either Kadaj refuse to believe he loves her, or that he just doesn't know anything aboyt anatomy, which also means he doesn't know how love feels...unfortantly...the outcome turns out pretty hillarious. ALL RIGHTS TO SQUARE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj couldn't help it, no matter how many times his fist hit the wall or his head banged into the door, he couldn't get rid of that awful feeling within his stomach. It felt like butterflies, and it happened when he was around Yuffie. He hated Yuffie, she disgusted him. However sometimes at night when he suddenly felt the urge to go to the toilet, and do whatever young healthy teenagers might do, she would enter his mind.

He shook the thought away and began walking towards her. She sat in the chair, counting her materia. He stood still, and her hair smelled like wild berries. He decided that he hated that smell from now on.

Poke.

She didn't answer.

Poke poke.

She still didn't answer.

Poke poke poke.

"WHAT?" she said, turning her face around, furry showing all over. Then he felt the feeling again; his cheeks heating, he chest beaming, and heart beating faster. He hated her.

She stared at him for several minutes, her frown clearly marked in her face. "Yes?" she asked.

His mouth opened and closed, what was he going to say, he didn't even know what the feeling was. He then remembered, seeing a drama show on Shinra TV about women with the same type of feeling.

"Yuffie…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes…?"

"…."

"…?"

"I am pregnant…"

Yuffie's eyes widened, and Vincent, who had been sitting opposite from her, opened his mouth slightly. "You are…what?" "Pregnant..:"

"Are you joking?"

"No I am &# not!" she looked at Vincent, and then back again. Repeated that several times before she burst out laughing, clutching her stomach, as she couldn't breathe regular from laughing. Even Vincent chuckled slightly.

Kadaj felt like his heart was ripped apart, and she was just laughing at him. "&# YOU" he yelled as he marched back to his room. Yuffie's laughter could be heard for hours.

He decided that he hated her, for real this time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R

Hugs to Squall Heartilly and Desi-pride101 ty!


	4. chapter 4

Who molested Kadaj? all rights to square XD and I am trying to improve my grammar...serious I really am.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, it was a very fine day in Wutai, the sun was shinning, the birds was singing. A pure typical stereotype day; which was meant to get destroyed somehow. It was a couple of months since Yuffie last had seen Avalanche; she went home after Kadaj destroyed her materias. He wasn't able to walk for over a week, and maybe he wasn't able to get kids to, even though that weren't her problem.

So here she was, enjoying the fresh air, as she saw a familiar shadow creep across the landscape. Her eyes narrowed, so he was going to hunt her down? She cracked her knuckles and took her large shuriken and prepared for battle.

It was none other than Caith sith. What wait…Yuffie looked one more time, indeed, it weren't caith sith. It was KADAJ. She cracked her neck as she prepared for battle.

He looked up and his eyes shone with happiness. "YUFFIE!" he said as he embraced her, holding her tight and it sounded like he was sobbing.

Yuffie froze and felt her heart beat faster; she cursed him and pushed him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" that is when she saw his bruised face, his long hair, cuts and rips. His face smiling like a little child who just had entered a candy store. She felt a chill go through her body, this was scary.

"Damn Kadaj, I thought you were Caith Sith for a second…" "CAITH SITH! Do I look like Caith to you! He is like 31,50 inches shorter than me! And he doesn't even look human…" he screamed. He had been compared to weird things in his life, but to a toy! Now he had never…

"Yeah yeah shut up. What the hell happened to you?" she said raising an eyebrow, swinging her shuriken in her hands.

"Yes! First I was taking a nice walk in edge when suddenly this weird driver and his weird pink car begin to try hitting me. I was lucky that he only hit my chest, damn that hurt! Anyway, so he hunted me in his car all the way to Kalm, where this crazy chick with a huge hammer went crazy on me. And I had to swim across an ocean to get to Nibleheim where a blue chocobo decided that I was perfect for breeding. If that wasn't enough Vincent comes out from the mansion and begins to shoot at me, saying that I am not going to take some random person away from him. However, remember me to thank him, if it weren't for his insane shooting I would be raped by a chocobo by now"

Yuffie stared at him wide eyed; even she had not experienced such things in her WHOLE life.

"…and then I came to Rocket town, and to my great horror Cid Highwind decides that it is time to hit me with that Sierra thing, and the chocobo found me, and remember me to thank Cid too! Damn…chocobos are very attracted to me. Somehow I am about to enter the boat so I can get away, sadly a whole bunch of chocobo noticed me, and swam after me all the way to Wutai…and…then"

Yuffie needed to sit down, she had to resist the urge to laugh. Chocobos raping Kadaj, ooh, she had to see that SOME day.

Kadaj stared at her as she laughed, rolling on the ground, shaking as she laughter took the best of her. He looked at her, feeling himself admire her for a second or maybe two…

"I….."

"and that was supposed to be bad!" she laughed. "I WAS #¤& MOLESTED BY A CHOCOBO! A MAN IN A FREAKING PINK CAR TRIED TO KILL ME! AND YOU TELL IT WASN'T BAD?"

"wark…" he froze, and turned around slowly. "ARGH" there stood thousands of male chocobos, waiting for him to make his next move….

… And that was when he decided to run all the way back to Edge.

And try avoiding getting raped by some random chocobo…. Stupid Yuffie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

strawberryto Squall Heartilly , Midori Tsuki, Desi-pride101! ty guys!


	5. chapter 5

All rights to square!

Whatever happened to the TV?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj stood in the doorway, his extreme good fighting skills made him stand there without being noticed. His green mako eyes staring angrily at that Vincent character. He never really had anything against Vincent, until now that is.

There, beside him stood Yuffie, laughing and chatting harmlessly with him. He was able to survive that without getting the urge to destroy something. However, when Vincent's normal hand touched her shoulder in a comforting way, he felt his eye beginning to twist. Vincent was going to die!

Yuffie felt herself become weak in her legs as she saw Vincent look at her in a loving way. He had asked her to come down and talk with him earlier this evening, and she knew that she had had a crush on him for quite a while, however, could this be her lucky day.

Vincent still wore his cape, but the headband was gone, and his firery red eyes shinned through the darkness. And it made it even better that he looked awfully good in moonlight.

"Yuffie…I" he said, however he stopped. Yuffie titled her head to the side and looked at him. "Yes..." "Yuffie…I am very happy for y…."

BAAAAAAAAAANG!

Everyone turned around to see what it was. Yuffie shrieked, Vincent did nothing, Red XII chuckled, Sephiroth laughed like a maniac….hey wait! Sephiroth? Oh anyway, Loz and Yazoo weren't there, Barret laughed, Cloud snickered, and Marlene and Denzel watched television.

There stood the almighty Kadaj with soup all over him, and a surprised Tifa staring at him. They stood there in silence until "ARRRRRGH IT BURNS IT BURNS!" he screamed in agony! Tifa rushed to his side and tried to get the burning soup of him. "I am so sorry! Sorry! Sorry!". As she tried to wash it of, Kadaj tripped over Red who apparently stood behind him, smashed his head into the wall and fell towards the ground.

As he fainted he took the floor lamp and television with him. Destroying both things completely, making Denzel and Marlene whine in frustration.

Kadaj didn't wake up for two days…and Tifa was worried about him restlessly. Vincent went of to check on Lucrecia.

Yuffie watched over Kadaj making sure that he was okay. She had to admit she was a bit worried, but she wouldn't tell anyone.

"mmnnngh.." Kadaj moaned and moved a bit in his sleep, Yuffie widened her eyes in happiness. Watching as he slowly gained consciousness, opening his green mako eyes, and she felt her heart beat faster.

"CHOCOBOS!" he screamed as he sat up, knocking his head into Yuffie's, making them both get knocked out. Tifa sighed as she found those two…loooong week…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Kay-mika, desi-pride101!


	6. chapter 6

EEEWWW! GROSSNESS! All rights to square…..TT I am like..evil in this chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Costa del Sol. What were they doing there? That was what Kadaj asked as Sierra landed in the dusty area, it was boring too. Even bothering Yuffie about her airsickness wasn't fun in the end; she would just end up smacking him down the stairs. That hurt, so he wouldn't want that to happen.

As they were about to exit he saw Yuffie run over to that Vincent again, he had to push the jealousy away, even though it was hard…..BANG! "#¤&!" he hated those freaking walls! He always ended up walking straight into one of them.

Yuffie just continued flirting with Vincent, jumping up and down as a child. Incredible that she was two years older than him, she reminded him of one of those kids on in elementary school. Or maybe she was just high on sugar.

His eyes twisted as he saw her take Vincent's good hand and lead him out of the ship, smiling in happiness. BANG! He walked into a wall again, and Cloud just stared at him. "WHAT?" he screamed, Cloud just shrugged and continued helping the other with their luggage.

The rest of the day he continued to spy on Yuffie and Vincent, who knew what they were doing. First she took him to the beach, which was very boring because they just sat there. Then they returned the hotel after 5 hours! He had spent 5 hours on a freaking beach! With chocobos chasing him too!

When he entered the hotel he saw Yuffie sitting in the bar chatting with Tifa. When they turned around they saw Kadaj, covered in yellow feathers and sand. His normally shinning silver hair was roofed in seashells and other nasty things the ocean might contain.

Tifa looked at him concerned while Yuffie was clearly suppressing a laugh. He hated her, such a bitch at time, or maybe all the time if you don't count the times where he was hopelessly in love with her.

Kadaj narrowed his eyes and stomped of towards his room, hearing Yuffie's laugh and Tifa lecturing her in right behaviour. He slammed the door close and yelled at the little poor plant in the window.

Where was Loz and Yazoo by the way? He hadn't seen them in a while; he sighed, and buried his head into the pillow. That was when his most brilliant plan, formed in his little silver head.

He spied at the dancing couples at the beach, Yuffie dancing with Vincent, but in stead of wearing a frown, Kadaj wore a smirk. It was just a matter of time. Yuffie smiling lovingly at Vincent while laughing, he wore a smile too. The song ended and Vincent bowed for Yuffie, thanking her for the dance. She just laughed and called him silly, hitting his shoulder lightly.

This was his chance; he ran down beside her and smiled to her. "Yuffie-kins! "He yelled and took her hand, shaking it roughly, she stared at him like he was nuts. "I have something to show you!" "Kadaj I don't want to...ARGH" she didn't even have the time to reply before they were running towards the beach.

He showed his hands in front of her eyes, so that she couldn't see anything. "H...hey" her shaky voice spoke, and her heart began to beat faster. He smirked and said "keep your eyes closed…." "No!" "Yes goddamnit!" "It better be worth the blackness…" she said, crossing her arms, Kadaj only groaned and removed his hands.

And as promised she closed her eyes and awaited his big surprise. "I am waiting!" she shrieked, Kadaj felt himself getting restless, and wanted his revenge more than ever. As he took the paint and was about to tip it over her head he spoke. "Open them now..:"

She opened her brown eyes and gasped and jumped in excitement. "KADAJ! This is really beautiful!" "WH...Hat?" he said, confused about what the hell she was talking about. That was when he noticed the sky.

The stars glinted and shined, the light from the moon embracing Yuffie. Kadaj gasped and she turned around. "What is that?" she asked, and in surprise Kadaj dropped the bucket of paint at himself.

Now…he was all yellow. "#¤&!" he screamed in frustration and kicked the sand. He stopped moving as he noticed Yuffie's missing laugh and tried to remove the paint from his eyes, however it only begin to sting badly.

"ARGH!" he screamed again, cursing wildly as he felt the pain increase. "You are a nut head aren't you…?" "Shut up!" that was when he noticed that she removed the paint from his face, and touched he lips to with her fingers.

It was a tingling feeling and he blushed. "Man, don't you ever learn how to deal with paint?" she said smirking in victory. His green mako eyes looked at her, and glowed in the dim light.

"Kadaj…" she said, feeling a light pink blush on her cheeks. It seemed so unnatural, all this, meant for them, the aura, the moon, the sea, everything was just right. It all went in slow-motion as he closed the distance between them.

SMACK!

"…" Yuffie still had her eyes close, waiting for the kiss she was about to receive, however, no one was there. She opened one of her eyes slowly, and saw to her surprise Kadaj lying on the ground; his head being his by a football.

Finally she laughed, hard. "You are like are a nut head!" she removed the ball, and saw Kadaj's angry scroll. "Hey there old man..." "I am NOT old" "well your hair is grey..." "It's silver..." "Well you still look old..." "NO!" "YES" "I HATE YOU" "CONGRATULATIONS!"

BANG!

And Kadaj was knocked out by the umbrella in Yuffie's hands. "Nut head…eew...he almost kissed me...yuck yuck..!" Kadaj never managed to get revenge, and Yuffie never got her kiss. However, she cursed herself for knocking him out, now she had to take him to the hotel all by herself! Crappy day….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Midori tsuki, depsi-pride101, kay mika…enjoy…or else I am going to take it……


	7. chapter 7

all rights to sqaure!

------------------------------------

Cleaning, a misunderstood subject.

He hated cleaning, that was why every time it was time, he mysteriously disappeared. Oh yeah, Kadaj knew how to avoid such horrible times. Most of the day, he would sit on a building far away, chatting with some of the local girls, who had obviously become smitten with his flirting attitude. Sadly that he apparently only had the eye for Yuffie.

So today, the girls decided that it was time to destroy Yuffie once and for all. Waiting for Kadaj to show up, they had dressed in their finest clothes and had bought gifts that could not be matched by any other.

And there he was, dressed in a black t-shirt and black baggy pants. If you looked closely you might see pink hearts glowing around the girls. As he landed gracefully on the ground they began giggling, and forgot about killing Yuffie. He just threw a smile and waved. They swooned at his movements and ran over to him, chatting and blabbing.

For hours they sat on the building, the girls began to fight for his attention. Kadaj didn't notice them because his cell began to ring. He picked it up in a graceful manner and smirked. "Hello?" he asked…

"WHERE ¤& ARE YOU, YOU FREAKING SON OF A ¤&?" Kadaj threw the phone accidentally on the ground, and the girls began chitchatting to him worried. Slowly he picked up the screaming phone.

"Who am I talking to?" "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO ¤& CLEAN YOUR ROOM ¤&!" "Oh…hey Cid…" "You better come back now or...! " "Naaah…don't feel like it." he said, pushing the red button and ended the conversation. The girls once again threw themselves over Kadaj, obviously amazed by his cool attitude.

He just smirked in victory…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kadaj finally went home he saw a familiar ninja stand in the door. Her eyes looking at him coolly. He just waved like he did to the girls, and walked inside. "Who were you with Kadaj?" he turned his head around and shrugged, "none of your business little ninja girl…" "kaaaddaaaj…" she said, glaring thunders at him.

He just poked her nose, and kissed her cheek, smiling. "I just have some girls to visit..." Yuffie's face was beat red either from embarrassment or jealousy. "YOU WHAT?"

He just smiled and turned around. BANG! Walking straight into the door, "¤& piece of #¤!" Kadaj said as he threw the door open and ran up to his room.

Yuffie titled her head to the side, and poked her own cheek. "hmmm…maybe I should have told him that his room now houses a chocobo?..."

"AAARRRGHH!"

"naaaaah…he will have to clean it himself.." Yuffie said, walking upstairs to her own room.

So the moral in this, kids is…ALWAYS clean your room, or it can have fatal consequences!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to midori tsuki, despi-pride101, scarletthuntress! Eat it or I will….


	8. chapter 8

All rights to square!

---------------------------------------------

Pandas...

It was a nice day, too nice to be exact. Yuffie and Kadaj went along unnaturally well if you take a look at their relationship normally. Tifa had to admit it scared her, the smiling faces, the loving exchanges, she was going nuts.

Even Cloud had testified his terror about all this. He had later left, saying he had to rest his sore eyes for a bit. Tifa cursed that coward of him, and suffered in silence behind the 'couple'. Maybe they were planning something! Yes! That must be it…that would clearly be them to do such things. Denzel and Marlene ran towards the zoo, followed by a smiling Yuffie and a smirking Kadaj.

Tifa felt like screaming in horror! This had to be a dream, and she hit her cheek several times, Kadaj looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Tifa?"

"I AM OKAY! GO ON!" she yelled with a forced smile, and Kadaj just shrugged and began walking towards the others. Barret looked at her concerned. "I pity you Tifa, even though I must admit something is terribly wrong…"

Cid just smirked in the background.

-------------------------------------------------

As they walked around in the zoo they noticed that Vincent was more than unusually quiet, even in his case. And Vincent was quiet ALL the time. Tifa was scared, and she looked like she hadn't slept for several days.

"yuffiiiiiee-kins! I brought you ice-cream!" "Oh thank you Kadaj!" she said, taking the ice-cream with delight. Cid smirked.

Then they walked all the way to the pandas, avoiding the chocobos for the sake of Kadaj. And we don't want to talk about what happened last time a chocobo encountered Kadaj, let's just say it is a matter of manly pride.

As they neared the pandas Yuffie and Kadaj stiffened, and looked at Cid who was smirking. Cid nooded and pointed towards the sign. "now…or…" They then looked at each other again, and back to Cid. And repeated that several times until Tifa had had enough! "OKAY! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"You lost…"

"&&#¤¤!" they both yelled, and kicked their bags on the ground. "Huh?" Tifa said, looking at Cid.

"a little bet we made, after Kadaj forced me to remove the chocobo from his room. The bet was about being nice to each other, and which should end with a kiss or else…" "Oh…"

And the rest of the day, Yuffie and Kadaj glared daggers at each other while being dressed in a chocobo suit, while Cid counted his lovely gill. "aaah…what a day what a day…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Midori tsuki, despi-pride101, kay Mika, scarlethuntress, Asakihe eat it or else I will…


	9. chapter 9

This is the worst excuse I could make up ….however…most of it is true… it is possible XD all rights to squaaare! Sephiroth! Let me marry you…!

What happened to Loz and Yazoo?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj sat and wondered, it wasn't an unusual sight, however, this time he wondered a lot. What had happened to his brothers? Cowards, leaving HIM in the hands of and insane ninja, who obviously had stolen his heart and made him fall in love with her deeply. However, she only had the eye for that former Turk guy Vincent, and he really needed his brothers' support. In which means, beating them up until they started hitting back.

Yet, it had been a long time since they had disappeared; he wondered where they had gone. OH YEAH! He remembered now.

_It was a fine and nice day, Yuffie had forced him and his brothers to the mall, just so they could wear something else than those leather coats. Kadaj and Yuffie sat outside waiting for Yazoo finish trying his new fantastic outfit, which he absolutely adored. After 15 minutes in silence, Kadaj had had enough. "Get done already, you metro sexual man! It can't take that long! Or are you gay!" "Must I remind you that you were in there for an hour?" Yuffie spoke,"shut up…" was his reply and he sat down grumpy._

_And hour an a half had pasted, and still no sign of Yazoo, and they decided to go and look for Loz. Even though they didn't enjoy each others company at all. Two hours passed and they went home, positive that Yazoo and Loz would find their own way home._

Kadaj smacked his forehead, and realised. "Oh that right! They got lost in the mall! How stupid could I be.." and then he sat down and continued to draw a drawing of Yuffie full of knifes…and pink hearts, but we wont talk about that, it is a matter of Kadaj's 'manly' pride.

Somewhere else, a very hungry Yazoo, and Loz were trapped in a manicure boutique with lots and lots of giggling females surrounding them. Yazoo didn't flinch and Loz cried, and all the girls did was watching the bishounen guys in amazement.

"KAAADAAAAJ!" Yazoo finally screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Kay mika, despi-pride101, suteki tsuki! Eat it or I will!


	10. chapter 10

Today I have been in this weird lovely dovely mood, which currently affected my writing. Oh! This is just to sweet poor Kadaj though...all rights to square!

Mommy, let me get a chocobo!

Kadaj: GARH! God! NO!

Confession.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadaj sat alone in his room, looking outside at the rain. It rained a lot in Edge, which meant that you spent most of your time indoor. It wasn't so bad, if the only one who was with him, in the house, was Yuffie, and yes, she had decided to count her materia in HIS room!

Well, that didn't really bother him, because they didn't speak to each other; however she seemed unnaturally tense and quiet. Kadaj turned his head to look at her; she was sprawled over his bed, which was full of Materia. He sighed, and looked out again, Denzel, Marlene, Tifa and Cloud were on a short trip to visit Marlene's daddy. Yuffie though had resided in the house for an awful long amount of time, wasn't she ever going home.

"Hey oldie, come over here..." she spoke, not looking up once. Kadaj spoke coldly, "why that?" "Just come okay… I need your opinion…" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged before walking over to the bed.

She held op a single material, which was red. "I am unsure what this is…it seems to be a mixture of two…could you see it..." Kadaj studied it, turned and twisted it, raising an eyebrow. "It is just a simple fire materia Yu…" his speech was cut short as he felt her lips on his, kissing him softly.

His face went beat red and his hands sweaty and had no idea if he should kiss her back. Even though he senses slowly became foggy and unclear and his heart began to beat unnaturally fast. He closed his eyes and cradled her face with his hands, savouring the feeling.

It seemed like minutes before they departed, and Yuffie just smirked. "Now… will you be able to forgive me when I say that I 'accidentally' destroyed your bike?" Kadaj hazy look disappeared at her words, and his eyes went wide. "YOU WHAT?" "But you can borrow my chocobo!" she said as she jumped of the bed, and ran out of his room. "Come back here! Give me my bike back you #& b&!"

Both of them forgot that they actually had shared that kiss…oh…what a shame. Stupid Yuffie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Kay mika, Desi-pride101 and to Midori tsuki, you can get the chocobo cake..hmm..I want to make such a cake one day..:XD lol...


	11. chapter 11

All rights to square. I don't even know if the chapter is funny….I am just way to lazy to write anything good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream?

Kadaj turned and twisted in his lovely soft bed, groaning and sweating he dreamt about bad and good time. However, this time it was neither a nightmare nor a good dream, this was a glimpse of the future. Kadaj though is pretty stupid, so he did not know that.

_He was sitting on the roof at Seventh Heaven and saw Yuffie beside him; she wore normal attire; not those abnormal shorts and shirts she usually wore. Her hair was longer and in her lap a small child with black hair sat and played with one of her materias._

_Kadaj raised an eyebrow and looked at her, she did not look back, she smiled motherly down at the child. The child just giggled, and he saw some resembles of Yuffie in it. That was when she looked at him and smiled, she was absolute wonderful, she had to be around thirty or so. _

"_So…what are you looking at?" "Who… is that's child?" "Ha-ha! You are funny!" she said clutching her stomach, the child look slightly hurt, and Yuffie brushed its hair. "He is my little wonder, a true wutainise kid! I could be more proud of being his mother"._

"_Uhm…well…figured out that much, but who is the father?" he said, brushing a hand through his hair which seemed much shorter than it used to be. She looked at him confused before she answered. "Well…that is…"_

"KADAJ YOU FREAKING CLONE GET UP!" Yuffie shrieking voice echoed in his head, and true enough, none other than the ninja herself stood at his bedside with a frown. "I hate you" he muttered and turned around, going back to sleep. "Oh, no you don't!" she yelled, jumping on top of him, making him wake up for sure.

"HEY get of me!" "Not until you push me off…" she said, strangling him down to the bed, sitting on top on his stomach. He gave up and sighed, she found him boring and decided that Cid was funnier to watch.

He walked up to the mirror and dried the sleep out of his eyes. Kadaj then looked in the mirror and screamed!

The child had the same eye colour as him!

That was when he fainted…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Strawberry cake to Kay Mika, desi-pride101, Midori tsuki, scartlett huntress…well..I just like cake…


	12. chapter 12

All rights to square!

-------------------------------------

In sickness and in health.

Kadaj lay down, drowsy and dizzy. His head felt like it was going to explode and he did not know if he was freezing or hot. He was suffering from nightmares and stomach ache. Tifa's answer was.

"I am sorry Kadaj, but you might have caught a bad flue…" "A what?" "Well…you are sick, it is best you don't do anything today, I will bring you some soup…"

He was in chock; in his 16½ long life he had never once been sick, not even catching a simple flue like this! He groaned and covered his head with his blanket, whishing that the headache or stomach-ache would go away.

Marlene came into his room with her lovely little flowers and placed them in a vase in his window. "Goooo away.." he muttered in pain, she simple turned around and titled her head, reminding him of a certain lady he met not so long ago. "Are you sick?"

"Yes and now go away…" still not showing his face to anyone. Marlene frowned, and walked over to him. "You want me to bring you something…" "noooo" he whined, and she gave up, leaving him in his pain.

----------------------------------------------------

He was far away in dreamland when he awoke and smelled something spicy and smoky, oh wait, it was Cid. "What the &# are you doing in bed at this &# hour!" Kadaj groaned and turned around, hearing Cid's tons of curses as he slammed the door, muttering something about him being a selfish brat with no life or something.

¨

----------------------------------------------------

Then Cloud came, not that it bothered him normally, but he just sad there with this sad look, staring intensively at the flowers in his window. Kadaj then looked up from his blanket, feeling the sun burn his eyes. "What is wrong with you? Get out of my room! I am trying to sleep! Look at the flowers some place else!" Cloud nodded and took the vase of flowers, closing his door and sat inside his own room with the flowers.

Kadaj decided that Cloud was nuts.

----------------------------------------------------

Then Vincent came, well…not exactly in his room, but standing in the doorway of his room. He stared at Kadaj in this weird twisted way with his dark crimson eyes. Kadaj could have sworn that they were watery. "What are you doing?" he yelled, glaring at Vincent. "You have Lucrecia's nose.." There was silence.

"YOU ARE NUTS!" Kadaj yelled as he threw his pillow towards the departing Vincent. As his anger subsided, he noticed how far away his lovely pillow was and he groaned, banging his head into bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Then Rufus and the whole Turk gang came, destroying half of the bar downside in their drunkenness. He felt his headache get worse, and tried to fall asleep, when suddenly his door was kicked open. There stood none other than Reno himself, with his hand full of cards. "YO KIDDO! Let's play!" " nonononononononononononono!" "awww com'n!".

However, he didn't manage to say no more as Reno collapsed on top of him, sound asleep. Kadaj felt like weeping.

----------------------------------------------------------------

This was how Yuffie found him. A raised eyebrow and trying hard to suppress a laugh, she removed his drunk Reno and kicked him out of the room. Using her ninja skills to not drop the ball of soup she carried. Kadaj was sleeping peacefully, snoring slightly as he nose were blocked from the flue.

She poked his head, whispering slightly. "Hey Kadaj?" he moaned as he turned, she giggled as she noticed how cute he looked. "Kaaadaaaaj…" he still didn't answer. She was beginning to get annoyed, and whispered loudly into his ear. "The chocobo is coming!"

He screamed as he opened his eyes, sitting up abnormally fast, shaking from fear. "Where, where?" She laughed and sat the soup at his table; he noticed her laugh and threw his pillow at her. Catching it with ease she threw it back and hit his head.

"uuuugh…why meeeeee!" he said groaning and laid down.

"Get healthy soon, or else I have to drag your sick ass to the mall…I need some new clothes…" Kadaj looked at her, feeling how the dizziness were manipulating with his mind, it had to be it, or else he would not ask her this.

"I promise I will get healthy if I get a kiss…" he said smirking, his cheeks red from the fever. Yuffie looked like she had swallowed a watermelon and was choking on it. "wh..what?" "You heard me…"

"Kadaj you better not do this for blackmail!" "I am not..."

She stood stiff for minutes before she slowly bowed down to his head level, nearing his lips slowly. That was when she noticed a slight snore, and she sighed in annoyance. "You are a nut Kadaj...But a cute one...oh god! I didn't believe I just said that!"

She was about to go, when she noticed his awkward position, she smirked and laid him down gently. Kissing his forehead slightly, noticing that the fever was gone. "Pervert..."

----------------------------------------------------

I think I want to get sick too XD

Strawberry cake for Scarletthuntress, desi-pride, kay mika

Danish strawberry cake contains.

Cream(drool)  
Strawberry(drooooool)

Jelly (even more drool)  
chocolate( meewaah!)

And just really good in general.


	13. chapter 16

All rights to square !

-------------------------------------------

You are SO bad.

Kadaj whined.

"Why did I have to go with you Yuffie? Why?" his hands was calmly on the gears of his new improved bike. Yuffie was behind him, in her new awful revealing clothes. And of course, we all know, that Kadaj might not have a normal life, but he is a Teenager, so of course, had difficulties in focusing on other things than her.

"Why don't you just shut up? Cloud asked us to go to Rocket town, haven't you heard of that freaking war with those underground soldiers or what?" Yuffie mumbled from behind him.

"Yes! I have heard…but why me?"

"I don't know…"

This was going to be one loooong trip

-------------------------

"THAT WAS ON $& TIME! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" the voice of Cid Highwind shrieked through the fields. Shera was beside him, trying to make him calm down.

Kadaj covered his ears, and waited till he was done blabbing about how late they were.

"It was Kadaj fault…" the voice of the ninja spoke.

"WHAT?" he shrieked himself. "That is such a lie Yuffie! You were the one who had to pee ALL the time. What the hell have you been drinking by the way?"

"Oh! you are so dead Ka…"

"Kids please calm down…" Shera shaky voice spoke.

"We are NOT kids!" they both yelled at the terrified woman, and received a good slap with the Venus Gospel.

"Stupid kids…go somewhere else!" Cid yelled.

-------------------------------

They had been sitting for hours on the Sierra, waiting to get to Midgar. "This is really crappy…" Yuffie spoke all of sudden, and not hurling on the floor this time.

Kadaj smirked, at least he didn't have motion sickness, he was scared of Chocobos instead, but that was a different thing. Yuffie glared at him as she threw up in the bucket once again, until she felt something hit her head.

Grasping the packet she threw it back, but received it in her head again. "Uuuh! Kadaj…!"

"It is tranquilizers…" and true to his word, in her hand was a packet full of them. She blushed slightly and swallowed them.

"Thank you Kadaj…"

"You are welcome…"

"I still hate you…"

"It is gladly returned…"

And for the rest of the trip they did not speak, and the only sound was the engine and Yuffie's hurling when the effect stopped.

------------------------

O.O don't worry…I am NOT gonna end the story before it is 50 pages long or so O.o but thank you anyway for your brilliant support.

Strawberry cake to Midnightcherryblossom, aquapicses297, kay mika, desi-pride101


	14. chapter 17

All rights to square! Danm…those Chocobos are a nasty specie…

-----------------------------------------

Smelling like chocolate…and puke.

Yuffie and Kadaj ran through the hallways of Sierra, hearing the speakers call for battle. It wasn't that they were in a hurry; it was a bet about who would reach the hover boards first. Jumping over and kicking random persons, just to win.

Kadaj smirked as he noticed the tranquillisers effect begin to wear of, and took this to his advanges by jumping over her. Running as fast as he could, when he suddenly heard her hurling sound. Kadaj suddenly felt very bad about taking the last of the tranquillisers. Watching her over his shoulder he walked over, handing her the last of the pills.

Yuffie stared at him. "What have you been eating? You seem kindda nuts toda..." "Just take the pills goddamnit! I don't want you hurling over me!"

She smirked and swallowed the pills with ease, when they felt The Sierra tip to one side.

"AARGH!" they both screamed as Yuffie landed on top of Kadaj.

Kadaj with his eyes close spoke. "It shouldn't be you, Yuffie, who is lying on top of me…?" "Oooh…not it couldn't be could it…" he heard her giggling voice.

"Would you mind to move or should I kick your hairy ass across the room?" He said in annoyance.

"Naaaah, you are pretty comfy if you look past the fact that you are pretty stupid at times..." "HEY!" "hey hey!" "Hey hey hey!"

"Carl…" "Kadaj!" "Yuffie…" Kadaj opened his eyes to see Yuffie lying sprawled across him, wearing a little smile. He cursed his heart when he felt it skip a beat…or two.

And just as he was about to kick her off he felt her lips on his. He tensed at the actions; she though did not intend to move. She tasted like warm creamy chocolate…and a bit of puke; however he kissed her back anyway, his heart racing in his chest.

She broke the kiss when he grabbed her head, kissing her one more time. Now it was her time to tense, and Kadaj laughed innerly. However, just as him, she kissed him back after a while.

"I'll get there first!" she shouted, running as fast as she could towards the place they were supposed to meet the others.

Kadaj just sat there, sighing happily.

That was until an hour had passed and one of the mechanics passed by. "Don't you think it is time to go?" Kadaj just sighed, and looked very very out of character.

The mechanic shrugged and walked away, until he remembered that he forgot to put one of the chocobos in the stable.

"AAARRRGHHH! NICE CHOCOBO! GO AWAY!" aah, he was sure the kid was able to handle it.

"NOOOO! GO AWAY! MOMMY! "

-------------------------------------

Kay Mika : Loz and Yazoo will come back in a matter of time

Strawberry cake to Kay Mika, Desi-pride101, sanzo-reload, eat it or I will!


	15. chapter 18

All rights to square.

--------------------------------

Celebration.

"Yuffiiieee! Yufffiieee! Yuffie where are you?" the voice of Aerith shrieked through the room, she had mysteriously appeared after the ending of Dirge of Cerberus. Sadly, no one really knew why they called that era Dirge of Cerberus. Anyway, Aerith was searching for Yuffie when she found Kadaj; she clapped her hands in delight.

"Oh! Kadaj-kun! Have you seen Yuffie?" He sighed sadly and looked at the ground. Aerith frowned sadly and sat down beside.

"Come on Kadaj-kun, tell onee-chan what is the matter?"

Kadaj looked at her and smiled sadly "well…okay, first of all. "He paused slightly, wondering how he should explain it. "Yuffie seems really to like that Vincent guy, oh! Who am I kidding…well she likes him a lot I know that, and she is always over him and such. Annoys the hell out of me.

And yesterday I went to see my brothers in the mall, I can tell you they looked like a mess, and they had been in there for three months or so. They beat the crap out of me, but as that amazing boy I am I managed to knock them out temporary. Still not the worse thing, then I got that letter from a fan girl of mine…asking me to marry her… I don't know what to do.

Oh…and one last thing, the chocobos are hunting me again. Hey wait…weren't you supposed to be dead?"

Aerith shrugged. "I could say the same thing to you…" "Aah yes…that is right…how are Sephiroth doing by the way?"

Aerith began to giggle. "Oh! That stubborn man, he is still convinced that he has the power to move a whole planet." Kadaj laughed with her, and once again looked at the sky.

"But what troubles me the most is Yuffie…I really…"

"You like her too!"

Kadaj coughed in surprised. "W...what?" "Oh! You heard me! You like her, isn't that obvious?" "I would rather die first!"

Aerith stood up and began running away, laughing. "Oh! You are such a terrible liar!" and she disappeared. Kadaj shook his head, trying to figure out this weird and twisted situation. When he saw Yuffie. Collecting all the strength he could must, he walked up to her staring at her straight into the eyes.

"Y...y…" She tilted her head to the side and frowned. "Whhhaaaat?" "I…I…"

They stood like that in 2 minutes or so, and could clearly feel the eyes of the other persons, ho were getting very impatient.

"I…I…"

"GODDAMNIT $&! HE LOVES YOU!" a very furious Cid yelled from a bush nearby. Soon after followed by Tifa and Cloud's agreement. Barret stood up and pointed at Kadaj. "HE IS LIKE TALKING ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME…!" Marlene and Denzel sang. "KADAJ AND YUFFIE SITTING IN A TREE..."

Yuffie stood wideeyed…"Kadaj…are…they telling the truth…?"

However, Kadaj stood stiff, beat red in his head, and wondered how much he should torture them before killing them.

You got to feel sad for him.

-----------------------------------

Strawberry cake to desi-pride101, kay mika, scarlet huntress, sanzo reload. Eat it or I will sneeze on it…


	16. chapter 19

All rights to square.

-------------------------------------------

Where is Kadaj?

They had searched and searched and searched a bit more, now it was time to admit that Kadaj was gone. Cloud was frustrated and tried to remember what had happened yesterday.

_Kadaj stood stiff, Yuffie looked at him exited. Marlene stood up and yelled with all her might. "He named his bike Yuffie! So he loves you…"_

_Cloud needed to cover his ears from the huge scream, and to his surprise Kadaj had disappeared, with poor Yuffie standing there all alone._

"Hmmm…I wonder where he went to…"

---------------------------

"ARGH! NICE CHOCOBO! GO AWAY! I AM NOT FOR BREEDING!" Kadaj screamed as he ran away from a whole crowd of male chocobos. He had been so stupid to forget his sword at 'home' or wait, not his home anymore; he had made sure he never would return there.

Suddenly he saw a shadow above him, which looked remarkably much as a chocobo. "nooooo!"

BANG!

A dead male chocobo now laid dead by his side, while Kadaj tried to regain his breath.

"Uh! Those nasty things are still out to get me!"

"Oh relax Jessie; you just have to talk to them…"

"Says the man who tried to kill all humanity…"

"Jessie!"

"Sephi!"

"RSL!"

((as you might have guessed this is from Midori Tsuki's fiction _the secretary_ which I find hilarious so I had to do something with it. I do have Midori's permission.))

Kadaj looked over his shoulder, and screamed out in terror, pointing at Jessie. "you…you!" She polished her gun and tilted her head to one side. "What about me…?" "don't get tough on him Jessie, his is my offspring…I think…"

Kadaj stood up, glaring thunders at her. Jessie just shrugged. "Listen here Kadaj, the planet send us here…" "Corrections! You dragged us here!" "yeah yeah, anyway…the planet send us here to tell you to get your hairy ass back to Edge."

"No…"

"Can I kill him now?"

"Go ahead…"

"Noo! Okay okay! I'll do it!"

"See… I told you it would work sephi-kins…"

Sephiroth sighed, grapping his head. "Sometimes I wonder who of us is the one insane…" "oooh! See! A tonberry! How cute!"

Kadaj stared at Sephiroth, who just looked terrified at his former secretary.

---------------

O.O very very random. Anyway, strawberry cake to Kay Mika, Desi-pride101, Midori tsuki, sanzo-reload.


	17. chapter 20

All rights to square.

-------------------------------

You came.

"Wait a minute? Are you sure you don't have anything going on with Sephiroth?" Both Sephiroth and Jessie gasped, Sephiroth turned very very pale, and Jessie searched desperately for her gun, RSL though looked like he was on the edge of puking.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay, well I think y-" BANG! Kadaj gasped as he noticed the bullet hitting the tree behind him. Jessie glared coldly at him. Kadaj watched her in awe…"aargh! Won't you be my mommy?" Jessie's eyes widened, and so did the rest's, trying a desperate attempt to get back into the lifestream.

----------------------------------

Tifa looked at Yuffie, who wore a very sad look. Tifa pitied her, yeah, she knew that Cloud knew her feelings, but he didn't run away. It was a tough hit on a girl's pride. "Are you okay Yuffie…?" the poor girl sighed, "yeah, I am fine…"

Tifa tried to think about how to get her to talk. "Yuffie…could it be you who have filled Kadaj's room with small chocobos?" Now she smirked, glaring at the window in silence. "Maaayybeee…" Tifa sighed, "I give up…just make sure they don't get downstairs, I remember the last time you let a chocobo lose…"

----------------------------------

Cloud sat outside when he saw a certain silver haired man run past him, followed by a soldier and a girl who looked remarkably much a Jessie.

"THE MAKO REACTOR ISN'T THAT FAR AWAY NOW! HURRY UP" the tall silver haired man, also known as Sephiroth, yelled. "THAT IS FINE! BUT CAN YOU HURRY UP! HE IS COMING FAST…!" Jessie said, the gun held with ease in her right hand. RSL just whimpered.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. What a strange day this had turned out to be.

--------------------------------

Loz and Yazoo were running, hearing the tons of feminine screams not so far back. Staring at each other in fear they ran towards what seemed like the exit. "When I count to tree you blow up the side of the building" Yazoo screamed, noticing a flying pair of pink tongs coming their way.

Loz nodded and prepared to release the materia within his arm (A/N: that has to hurt like hell…) "1"

One of the girls had attached her to Loz's leg.

"2"

Yazoo was covered in feminine underwear.

"3!"

BANG!

Half of the mall was gone, and so was Loz and Yazoo. "FREEEDOOOOM!"

------------------------------------------

This was very very random. Strawberry cake to Midori tsuki, Kay Mika, desi-pride101, sanzo-reload. Eat it or I will do something funny with it.


	18. chapter 21

Written in celebration of the wonderful Easter. Heya! all rights to square and the Easter bunny.

-------------------------

Easter

Yuffie lay neatly in her bed, sleeping peacefully with her pillow beaten to small feathers. It couldn't have been more than four am in the morning, when she suddenly hear a rustle in her room. The sound of someone falling and cursing afterwards. She opened her eye slowly and saw to her surprise a pair of shinning mako eyes staring at her, like to flash balls.

There was silence for a couple of minutes.

"KADAJ!" she screamed, embracing the slightly taller figure, while nuzzling her head into his warm black shirt. Kadaj gasped at the contact, he had expected her to beat the crap out of for disappearing for nearly a week, even though he had been away for longer.

She then released him, and hit him hardly in the face. "ARGH! What the hell was that for?" "That was for disturbing me in my feminine sleep in the middle of the night you dumbass…." He rubbed his sore cheek while he mumbled. "I see Cid has taught you a few curses again…"

Yuffie frowned and crossed her arms. "What do you want from me Kadaj?" "Well…I would kindda ask you if I could sleep in here…"

"WHAT?" "No no no no, don't get me wrong! I…" "you could sleep in Cloud's room with him! And what is wrong with your own room?" Kadaj looked at her in annoyance. "you are aware that there is a freaking CHOCOBO IN MY ROOM!" "Oh...yeah…I named him Valentine, after Vincent you know…"

Kadaj suddenly regretted his decision about staying in her room. "So...why couldn't you sleep at Cloud's?" "Well…uhm…he was kindda busy…." "With Tifa…?" "God no!" Yuffie began to think. "I wonder what he is doing…"

**/meanwhile at Cloud/ **

Cloud seems to stare endlessly at a couple of flowers in his window, looking very very creepy.

**/back to Yuffie and Kadaj/**

"What about Denzel and Marlene…?" "And risk getting my leg broken because I trip over their toys? No way…" Yuffie sighed at his statement, he was right. "Okay…you can sleep here…but you are so not taking my pillow….!" Kadaj looked carefully beaten up pillow, and decided that he defiantly didn't want to share that piece of lump either. "Okay…deal…"

The both sank underneath the covers, with their back against each other, with difficulties ((Difficulties Kadaj being beaten up by a sleepwalking Yuffie, and him taking the blanket)) they drifted up into a peaceful sleep. Waking up to fresh Easter eggs, and to Kadaj terror, a house decorated with Easter bunnies and chocobos.

HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

------------------------------------

Bunny Egg to everyone! and two eggs to Kay mika, sanzo reload, desi pride101, midori tsuki! happy Easter you wonderful people.


	19. chapter 22

The cutest thing I could come up with, to sappy anyway. All rights to square…!

-------------------------

Lets Dance.

In Celebration of Tifa's birthday they had all gone to Costa del Sol once more. Obviously to Kadaj's annoyance since his absolutely hated sand, it came everywhere, his pants, his shirt, even his boxers. So he would just sit in the local bar, hoping that no one would bother dragging him out towards the sea. Cid had received an uppercut that made him fly half across the room, scaring the life out of an innocent girl, and slamming his head into a table.

Kadaj was sure that once Cid had awakened his would get his ass beaten the hell up, so why was he here anyway. Well…it was afternoon, and it was about four hours since he had beaten up by him. Yuffie had decided they should be a part of the daily party at the bar, and they were.

Yuffie dragging the poor mr Valentine out on the dance floor, making him 'move' to the many twisting and turning sounds from the jukebox, as he had kindly referred it to. Tifa being very pissed at Clouds, who had gone into emo mood again, and was sitting with Kadaj's rotting flower, clutching them tightly.

Maybe he should go see a psychiatrist; Kadaj thought, taking a sip of his Bacardi breezer. Yes he was too young to drink, but no one dared to say him differently, especially not while he carried that sword of his.

"Kaaadaaaaaj…" Kadaj narrowed his eyes at the shrieking voice. _Yuffie. _She was nineteen and drunk as hell, clanging to Kadaj's innocent shoulder. Kadaj was about to have a fit, when he felt the 'lump' on his arm, dump towards the ground.

He looked around to see if anyone bothered taking her, and they were all mysteriously active with doing something. Even Loz and Yazoo were busy seducing, which looked remarkably much as a man dressed up like a girl. He sighed and picked up the girl. "Wooooh! Kadaj, it feels like I am flying…!"

Kadaj looked at his own alcohol and decided that he was defiantly not going drink that. Lifting up Yuffie in bridal style he walked along side the beach towards the hotel they were staying. Yuffie found it awfully humorous to make all kind of silly faces, while hitting Kadaj's shoulder.

"Nooo! I don't want to go to bed! I want to dance…!" he sighed and placed her on the ground, where she tried to steady her wimpling legs. "Wooohooo! Oh this is so fun! Catch me if I fall Kadaj…" "I don't feel like it…" "Awe you are no fun…"

She sat down in the sand and stared at the sky, her eyes cloudy and mouth parted slightly. "Do you remember the last time we were here…?" "Yes, I ended up being yellow for two days…" Yuffie laughed at his statement, "that was not what I meant you dumbass! I was talking about how we almost kissed! Remember!"

Kadaj continually needed to remember himself that she was drunk, and when you are drunk then you say things…

He sat down beside her. "You are really ugly you know…" he stated, playing with the dusty sand. Yuffie seemed unmorally nervous and poked the sand too. "Kadaj…" "Huh?" "I…uhm…really like you, you know…"

He said nothing and continued drawing small faces of Cloud, Tifa, Barret, and Cid ECT. Whom he wondered how to kill when this pure torture was over.

"When the others said that you might like me in return, I got really happy, happier than when Vincent gave me my first peck on the cheek…I fel..." "What? He did WHAT?" "…felt just so…happy…like…" Kadaj who had gotten beat red from both anger and embarrassment stared at Yuffie who had turned to look at him, two years of age between them, it could clearly not be seen.

"Kadaj…I love you…"

He fainted…

---------------------------------------

Yuffie reminds me of myself when I am drunk, I say the most silly things, and don't remember it the next day. Anyway!

Strawberry cake to Kay mika, midori tsuki, desi pride, scartlett huntress, sanzo reload, eat it or give it to charity.


	20. Chapter 23

All rights to square my dear…mom, can I marry sephi?

------------------

Shining orbs!

Yuffie awoke to find Kadaj gone once more, nor did Tifa or Cloud know where the boy went. She wondered what had happened, had she said something the might have disturbed him. She sighed again and looked out of the window, seeing bird fly around outside the building. She found her materia and began playing with the glowing orbs, until she accidentally made one of them fall out of the window.

Shrieking in surprise she tried to grab it, but slammed her head into the window shield. "NOO! My baby!" she said, whining like there was no tomorrow.

----------------

Yazoo held the phone tightly to his ear, making sure that no one around him heard what he was talking about. "So, where are you now?" "_I am on my way to Junon, trying to find anything worth of interest…_" "Oh, I was convinced that you didn't want to come back after what the ninja told you last night…" "_I TOLD YOU! THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" _Yazoo rolled his eyes; his tiny brother had always been very bad at lying.

Yazoo switched the phone to his other ear, tired of hearing his little brother screaming into the other. That was when he noticed a little glowing ball fall down from the sky, landing softly in the sand before him. Raising an eyebrow he bend down to collect the shiny orb, when he suddenly felt a body collided with his, knocking him out.

"GO CAITH! Now get me the orb!" the little toy cat frowned at Yuffie's shrieking voice from the window, he wasn't caith for god sake, he was Reeve. However, moving without sparing Yazoo and glance his picked the glowing materia up. Noticing the sceaming phone too he took it with him. Crawling all the way up to Yuffie, he might be a toy, but he was able to do many things by himself.

Yuffie grabbed the orb with delight, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Don't ever leave your mother again! I don't want to end up like Cloud!" that was until she noticed the phone…"uh…who might that be…"

-----------------

Kadaj screamed and screamed into the phone, Yazoo never bothered answering anyway. "And so what if I return her feelings! It doesn't matter anyway what she said! She was freaking drunk! Look at Loz when he is drunk, he is acting insane too…and he even said the loved you too…oh…Yazoo…I am so going to kill you when you get to Junon!"

"_Is that you Kadaj? Where the hell are you?"_

Kadaj froze, this wasn't Yazoo at all, staring at the phone he heard her voice repeatly asking where the hell he was. He gulped and slowly pressed the red button, ending the conversation. "Shit…I just confessed my feelings…" That was when he decided that he could just go out and drown himself in the sea…when the phone rang again.

In pure habit he picked it up. "It's Kadaj..." "_I KNEW IT! Don't you dare hanging up on me! You drag your hairy ass back here right away or I am going to make sure that I am going to catch you…"_ Kadaj sighed, "What do you want…." "_Why did you leave…?_" a smirk made its way on his face when he spoke.

"You of all people should know Yuffie…" "_Did I stuff a Materia up your ass, so you have to wait until it gets out by itself?"_ "What? NO!" she was pure torture to him at times, how could anyone be so clueless.

"_What did I saaay?" _"Oh…aaw…you just said 'I love you'…" he could have sworn she uttered several curses underneath her breath when he said those words. That was when he noticed a pink car not to far away, his eyes widened as he saw the owner glaring thunders at him. Turning on the coughing engine he drove fast towards Kadaj.

"Yuffie I need to go!" _"WHAT? KADAJ! COME BACK HERE TO COSTA DEL SOL! " _"Give me 3 hours of being chased at a motorcycle and I'll be there!"

"_Oh…by the way, bring some flowers to Cloud, I don't think his flowers feel so good, they have turned brown…"_

------------------------

This…was very random. Anyway….regular cookie to kay mika, desi pride, sanzo reload, scarlet huntress. Eat it or throw it out.


	21. Chapter 24

Sorry for the missing updates, but that is what happens when you are going to school, and had two assignments. So my greatest apologies, but anyway, enjoy the chapter, even though I made it really bad. All rights to square.

-----------------

Kadaj Birthday.

"YUFFIE!"

"YUFFIE!

"NINJA!"

"YUFFIE-SAN!"

"&$#!"

"YUFFIE!"

"where the hell is she?"

It was officially Kadaj birthday, and even though Kadaj and Yuffie wanted their newfound relationship to be secret, it did not work very well. All of Edge knew that they have decided to become a couple. Mostly Tifa's fault because she kept on telling the customers about what she had promised to be inside stuff. Kadaj and Yuffie had the day after been attacked by various fan girls, and evil glares from Vincent.

Now she was gone, Kadaj was very annoyed and pissed; she had promised she would be nice to him today for once. Did not work very well, people were amazed that they managed to develop that kind of relationship, when they spend most of their time playing evil pranks at each other.

"Yuffie! I am going to destroy you materia collection if you don't tell me where you are?" Kadaj yelled through the streets of Edge, when he suddenly felt a staff connect with his head. "AW! What the..!" "Danm! I didn't hit hard enough!" the voice of Yuffie yelled, and she tried to hit again. Kadaj grabbed his sword, and cut the staff into several pieces.

"If I knew you despised me that much, I would defiantly not have made that comet3 for you…" Yuffie just glared at him. "Go…" Kadaj puffed his cheek, and poked her in the forehead. "Stupid girl…"

Yuffie decided to throw the remains of the staff after him.

----------------

When he came home he found the bar empty, and the only thing that remained was a card on the table. He sighed and picked up the card. Reading the text aloud to himself.

"Dear idiot. I am waiting for you outside in the back; I want to be the crap out of you…!" He raised an eyebrow and shrugged, walking out of the back door to find himself going numb.

There stood a new bike, black and silver, just like the way he liked it. His eyes shimmered with tears as he noticed the little card on it. "If you are going to cry, then I am going to be very very mad at you…"

He turned around and met the face of a young ninja; smiling evilly he swung the keys. "How about a little trip?" Yuffie jumped unto the bike. "You said it…not me!"

And with those word they spend the rest of the day, with each other, (not peacefully though) however, to Kadaj, he had received the best presents in the whole world, and enjoyed the day until.

"KADAJ! I WANT 18 CHILDREN!"

And he crashed into the nearest tree….

---------------------------------------

Cake to midor tsuki, kay mika, desi pride101, sanzo reload, scarlet huntress, lady virtuoso. Eat it or I will.


	22. Chapter 25

all rights to square

----------------------

"Y...Yuffie...le...let go of my shirt...I...I...Yuffie...I mean it..."

"Oh come on Kadaj-kins! I know you want it!"

"Yuffie…I am serious…I turned 18 a couple of days ago…a…a…and….Yuffie! Let go! I…..I am not ready for it yet…!"

"Kadaj…I know you want to do it as much as me…I know it…"

"Yuffie! Let go!"

"Oh…but…I thought you loved me….."

"W…wait! What are you doing with your shirt?"

"Come on Kadaj! Please…I want to so badly!"

"No! You know what happened last time we tried…YUFFIE!" Kadaj shrieked, as she tucked his shirt harder.

"Kadaaaaaaaj…I promise it won't hurt…!"

"What! What is that suppose to mean! Isn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"Kadaj! Come on now!"

"Yuffie….." he sighed.

"I will force you to dress up in a girls dress again…"

"Couldn't you do it with Cloud or Tifa or something?"

"What! You are my boyfriend! This is a couple thing…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"…?"

"Is it a couple thing to go on a freaking rollercoaster and make you puke all over me?"

"Well…you are finally old enough to go with me!"

"Yuffie!" his speech was cut short when she quickly kissed him, and dragged him of towards the rollercoaster _DEATH AWAITS YOU._ And for the first time in his life he actually thought about taking Scarlet's offer about being her pet instead….

-------------------

Woot! TT oh thank you…and Kay mika, I am sorry for worrying you, but the updates will not be daily ….it will be when I have time and ideas instead so don't be worried. Anyway, cake to Kay mika, lady virtuoso, scarletthuntress, akashike, sanzo reload, desi pride 101 eat it or I will.


	23. Chapter 26

All the rights to square! mewaah! This chapter sucks…but they do in general suck all of them. I hope they make you laugh…somehow…

---------

"Kadaj?"

"no..." was his simple answer, he was not in the mood to deal with his hyperactive girlfriend.

"Come on! You are so boring!" he raised an eyebrow at her statement. "I just don't feel like dealing with you today…" _bitch_.

She narrowed her eyes, and began crack her knuckles. "Kaaadaa…" "Don't you even dare, don't remember I defeated you the last time we fought? You don't stand a chance against me…"

She crossed her arms and sat down lazily on his bed. She had really hoped that she was allowed to sleep with him in there, but to no valid. Then she began thinking._ Maybe… he is hiding something! Another girlfriend? His mother…oh wait…yuck! Eew Jenova parts! GROSSNESS!_

She smiled evilly as she spoke again. "Are you hiding something?"

"No…"

She glared at him. Even Vincent would have been more entertaining, he would at least talk to her in a sweet caring way. "I hate you…" "you said that two days ago too…you haven't broken up yet…" she flashed her eyelashes, and smiled as sweetly as she could…"well that is because I know how terrible you would be without me…"

He looked at her as if she was nuts, _dear mother, what did I ever do to suffer such a faith as this? _"Yuffie? What are you even doing here?"

She looked shyly down into the ground, and began fumbling with her fingers.

Kadaj smirked and sat down in the window. _I knew it…_

"Uhm…I…"

"Yeeeees?"

"Maybe you would want to…"

"Yes?"

"Aargh! My father says he wants to meet you!"

Kadaj felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his head, and glared at her. "What? We have only been together for a WEEK!"

"well…you know my fa…"

"and second of all! He has already met me! And before this is over we are married and having 34 kids!" "uhm…my father also said he wanted us to marry as soon as possible…"

Kadaj screamed, and marched out of the room. _Now he really began to wonder if being Scarlet's pet was BETTER._

------------------

Cake to midori tsuki, desi pride101, kay mika, sanzo reload.! Eat it or I will throw it out!


	24. Chapter 27

Kadaj sat in the bar of seventh heaven, trying to ignore the fact that Cloud and Tifa were going all romantic over each other (except that Cloud still held one of the rotten flowers in his hand). Yuffie who had gotten very inspired of them, were clinging all over him.

Sighing annoyed, beat red, he tried to make her move. She though complained about him destroying her feminine ego. He glared at her like she was stupid, and she just flashed one of her cute smiles.

"Go away…"

"Aaaw! Kadaj! You hurt me!"

He banged his head into the table. He should really have considered WHY he had started a relationship with her. She jumped over at him, clinging to his arm. "Are you going to steal the 'knights of round' to me?"

"No…"

"Brat…"

"Idiot…"

"Metro sexual…"

"Pop chick…"

"HEY! That was evil…"

Kadaj just smirked, and felt very very good about himself, until she dragged him upstairs. "YUFFIE! NO NOW!" "Oh yes! We are going to stuff my chocobo plushie into your head!" "No! Yuffie! Anything else than that!"

--------------------------

All rights to square, kay mika, desi pride 101, sanzo reload, lady virtuoso, Beeria, scarlet huntress, and I will give all these people cake, eat it or I will throw it out.


	25. Chapter 28

All rights to square

---------------------

Kadaj walked into his room to find Sephiroth sitting on his bed. Shifting his reading glasses slightly, he turned the page on the book he was reading, _how to say sorry. _Kadaj raised an eyebrow and looked at Sephiroth who was wearing a couple of cute glasses.

"I didn't know you had glasses? " He spoke.

Sephiroth stared at him and removed the glasses from his face, staring at them in wonder. "What a coincidence…neither did I…"

------------------

Yuffie turned her head slightly as she watched Yazoo in front of her. He had asked her to come to her room, something important he had said. She swung her legs in boredom and waited for his question. Suddenly his face was uncomfortably close. She gulped as she recognized the green eyes and felt butterflies in her stomach, because they reminded her of her current love.

"I have a question…"

"Y…yup…what is it?"

"You and Kadaj…you are not going to spoil our brother ship…"

"Are you even biological brothers?"

"That doesn't matter!"

"Eh..?" Yuffie flinched at his shrieking voice.

"So…what I wanted to ask you is, do you and Kadaj have a sexu…"

"YUFFIE! IT IS SNOWING!" Kadaj yelled as he kicked the door open.

"wootness! Let's make a snowman!"

And off they went, leaving a puzzled Yazoo behind.

-------------------

Cloud sat and looked at his flowers, even though they had stopped blossoming a long time ago, his eyes focused on the small brown petals. He sighed; "Aerith…"

"Yes?" a voice sounded from behind him, however he didn't react at all. Aerith frowned and waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"I wonder if you are okay…"

"I am fine!" she said, shaking his shoulders.

"I hope I will meet you some day…"

Aerith threw her arms into the air, and turned to meet the faces of Kadaj and Yuffie. "IT IS SNOWING!" they yelled in union.

Aerith clapped her hands in delight, "aaah! Let's go!"

-------------------

I felt like doing something completely opposite from how the weather is now! It is so wonderful, the sun is shinning, and it is warm! I am so happy. The first scene is actually inspired from a picture I found of Sephiroth, and found it to funny to not leave it out.

And of course, a very bad apology, however my school is taking a great amount of my time, those horrible assignments. Anyway, cake to Midori tsuki, kay mika, sanzo reload, desi pride101, scarlet huntress.


	26. Chapter 29

Yuffie was bored, and more than bored, even mocking Cloud had become boring. So she had decided to use her delicate feminine ninja skills to catch Kadaj's phone.

He had an unusual boring phone, nothing interesting about it. She had hoped that their might be some embarresing photos, like a naked Kadaj standing on a rock somewhere. Yuffie had to stop herself from drooling as she imagined that…

SMACK!

Her head hit the hard wood on the bed, and she whined like a little girl, hoping that a certain person hadn't witnessed her little number. Making sure that she was perfectly safe, she began to discover the rest of Kadaj's many secrets.

Pushing the small buttons she saw something very very interesting….

----

"Cloud, why don't you just start a garden if flowers mean so much to you…? I am tired of finding rotten flowers everywhere…!"

Cloud was silent for minutes, and didn't bother looking at Tifa.

"I want to be forgiven…"

Tifa banged her head into the wall.

-----

Sephiroth sensed a certain person behind his back, not only was she his enemy; she was the love of his 'brother'.

"Ninja…"

"gay man…"

"What a pleasant surprise…"

Silently she showed him the text message on the screen of Kadaj's phone, Yuffie could have sworn that Sephiroth blushed slightly.

"I do not know any of that…"

Smirking she petted his head, _talk about challenging the grim reaper,_ "suuure, you do…"

-----

"What is that on your finger Aerith?"

Aerith turned to look at her finger, and certainly something was on her finger, a ring none the less.

"Oh my, I didn't even know how it go there…"

"Take it off…" Tifa shrieked in excitement.

Taking it off, she slowly turned it so she could see what was written on the inside. Both Tifa and Aerith gasped.

_SephirothxAerith! 3 3_

"………………………..that sounds like one lame fiction…………."

-----

Everyone was seated in the living room, Aerith and Sephiroth seated beside each other. Cloud weeping like a little schoolboy.

"I want to be forgiven! Someone forgive me!" he wept, everyone was used to it, so they didn't bother talking to him.

Kadaj turned to the side, and then to the other, staring the very embarrassed 'couple' "I told you, I didn't believe your text message at first……"

Aerith frowned. "So that's why no one showed up at the wedding….." "….they didn't believe it….." Sephiroth finished.

Everyone in the room shook in dismay, this was awfully creepy.

Yuffie turned her head to Kadaj, he did the same.

"……..what?"

"do you want to marry me?"

Kadaj felt like crying, _why mother! Why?._

_----------_

Cake to Beeria (If you have any ideas for the fiction I should write, I would be delighted if you wrote to me ) midori tsuki, scarlet huntress, kay mika, sanzo reload !

And of course, all rights to square!


	27. Chapter 30

Kadaj woke up to the most horrifying scream he had heard in his whole life.

"OLD MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Kadaj's eyes widened. "……..shit."

---------

Aerith sat in her garden with Tifa beside her. "So how is Cloud doing?" Tifa shrugged slightly. "Aah, except from himkeeping the whole house awake for two days, because he wouldn't stop weeping, then I'll guess he is fine……."

Aerith giggled, and pettedTifa's shoulder lightly. "You'll make a good mother one day…."

"………………. if making a good mother is knocking him unconscious………………..then I would be great…" and both of them laughed.

---------

Yuffie stared in shock at the old man standing in the doorway. Vincent shortly stuck out his head from the kitchen. "You must be lord Godo?"

The proud grumpy man nodded and stared at his daughter.

Yuffie glared back.

He humphed.

She spat on the ground.

He picked his nose.

She stroked her hair.

"GOOD MOTHER! STOP STANDING THERE!" Sephiroth screamed from the other room.

Godo raised and eyebrow, "isn't he supposed to be dead?"

"Old man, Sephiroth just can't die…"

He nodded, and turned to see a very surprised Kadaj on the stairs….

----------

Rufus stared at the many files he had received and wondered how they had ended on his tables. He stuck his head out of the door and called. "ELENA!"

No answer.

"ELENA!"

Still no answer.

Rufus was getting very mad, until Reno passed him. He stared at the president in surprise.

"What are you doing?"

"…."

"…?"

"…."

"Is that chicken?"

-----------

Zack walked pass Cloud's room and saw to his surprise something very horrifying.

_Is that a live model of AERITH!_

-----------

To be continued!

30 chapters….I feel weird……………..

Cake to sanzo reload, midori tsuki, desi pride101(for two chapters), scarlet huntress. All rights to square!

Actually, I feel like explaining why the title is called **WARM CREAMY CHOCOLATE**. It all started with me having to make a background for my _Gaia page_, which ended up _chocolate brown_. My inspiration came right after I read the story** momentu**where the pairing is _YuffiexKadaj._

Finding the pairing funny, I dedicated the background to them, and slowly I saw a light, I need to write a fiction with them. Since the background reminded me of _chocolate_, I needed to call it **WARM CREAMY CHOCOLATE**, (it should also be said that I was suffering from hunger at that time)

So, that is the story behind it; next time; **Fides modur, Fides natus**, and lastly, the upcoming epilogue **Fides Alieno.**


	28. Chapter 31

Kadaj walked into Cloud's room and saw a very disturbing sight. "Uhm…Cloud? Do you mind telling me why you are trying to cut your hair with your sword?"

Cloud who was dressed in a woman's kimono looked up, and tilted his head to the side. "Oh? Never seen that movie…Mulan?"

"Oh yeah! Awesomeness! She is like kicking that evil man's ass!" Kadaj said, walking out of the room, leaving Cloud to cut his hair with that enormous sword of his.

---------

Sephiroth and Aerith were going all romantic over each other, sitting in the chair while clinging to each other like their life depended on it.

Yuffie felt slightly, no correction, major disturbed, and thought about poking her eyes out.

She turned her head to see Zack cleaning a bit here and there. "OIY ZACK! What are ya doing!" he turned his head and revealed to her surprise a fully large scaled Aerith doll within his arms.

"Where did you get that?"

He pointed upstairs and muttered one simple word, "Cloud….." suddenly watching Aerith and Sephiroth seemed like a blessing.

-------

Kadaj watched as Yuffie lay in his bed, she always occupied his bed, and he wondered if she ever used her room. He turned his head to the sight and smirked, eating the juicy plum with satisfaction

"Kadaj…?" "Yes?"

"Can you do math?"

"Maybe…"

"This is really hard….damn old man…"

Kadaj placed himself beside her on the bed and stared on the piece of paper within her hands. Man, that girl was really stupid to math, it was a simple multiplying. Jumping on top of her he decided that math could wait for a _bit. _He was going to enjoy the presence of the ninja.

-------

All rights to square! (My arm hurts?) Cake to sanzo-reload, desi pride101, Kay mika, Scarlett huntress did I ever mentioned that I loved you guys?

A/N: well…as promised in last chapter I will kindly explain the story behind Fides Natus, Fides Mordus and the upcoming epilogue. Fides Mordus is meant to explain how Aerith would have ended up with Squall, and why she might not end up with Cloud. Cloud's speech to Aerith in KH2 I took very offending, and him very rude, therefore I wanted to take my revenge.

Fides Natus is different, it is all about human emotions, it is not really meant to be understood, more like trying to feel the characters emotions, and try to imagine yourself why the person does this and that. The ending, yes, is very complicated, and it is about what happens after a person's death. It will all be explained in the epilogue.

Fides Alieno is of course the last piece of the puzzle, and FFVII becomes a major piece of the universe. When Aerith died in FFVII she was reunited with her alter ego, aka. Aerith from kh2. Aerith returns to radiant garden. Leon though suffering from quilt of not being able to save Aerith. This is where I will explain the part with the name….the epilogue will be about 5 chapters as fides Natus. (Currently being written)


	29. Chapter 32

From a request I will not make them too OOC in this chapter. Damn, it can be hard at times.

--------------------

"No! I don't want to die!" a young boy screamed.

Kadaj smirked and raised his eyebrow slightly. "Oh…but isn't that too bad?"

"No! Don't don't'"

Kadaj's smirk widened, and the poor boy's eyes were shimmering with tears. His laughter echoed through the house, and slowly and painfully he pulled the wire out, disconnecting the ps2.

Denzel's voice screamed. "NOOOOO!" and Kadaj just smirked, until he saw Yuffie in the doorway.

"…" he said.

"Man Kadaj, I never thought you would sink **that** low. "

He just leaned back and glared at her, "well, I do have urges…"

"You are sick…"

With a smirk he said, "Sickenly hot that is?"

"Argh! Go away old man!" a blushing Yuffie shrieked, and stormed out of the room, leaving him with a crying Denzel.

"Waah! I was so excited to play DoC (dirge of Cerberus)!"

"Get a grip kid…"

"You are mean…!"

"I know…" he said, smirking one last time.

-----

Tifa stood in the kitchen, and wondered how they suddenly had become so many in the small house. Yuffie and Kadaj shared a room, and the same did Loz, Yazoo and Sephiroth, Barret and Cid just visited from time to time, and Cloud was too creepy to sleep with. Aerith slept with Tifa of course.

However, the house had begun to seem very small lately, especially when Godo Kisaragi decided that he needed both Cloud's room, and Denzel and Marlene's room.

She sighed.

CRASH!

"KADAJ! GIVE ME MOTHER'S HEAD BACK!"

"NO WAY SEPHIROTH! SHE IS MINE!"

This was going to be one long day, and why was there Jenova parts lying in the house?

Tifa raised and eyebrow when a black chocobo walked past her.

"KADAJ! DID YOU LET MR VALENTINE OUT OF HIS STABLE AGAIN?"

"WHAT? NO I DIDN'T! JENOVA! STOP TOUCHING ME THERE SEPHIROTH! I DON'T HAVE MOTHER'S HEAD IN MY FREAKING PANTS!"

Tifa sighed, "Let me die……."

---------

This was once again, RANDOM; this is just something that comes to my mind when I write this. And of course all rights to square. Cakes to Tai monster (for three chapters that is), Kay mika, sanzo reload, des pride101, scarlett huntress.

And of course, ideas are always more than welcome! And I think I love you guys! one last thing, I want to know how many chapters I should my this fiction on...


	30. Chapter 33

All rights to square, did I mention how busy I am? You know what? I really hate it, I hate it so much, I feel like cancelling all my dates and such! Uh! And the worst is, I got the crappiest grade in Danish (mother language) it was writing exam, and I got a D! A freaking D! (Goes off and dies) why am I so bad at grammar and comma!

----------

Kadaj looked at himself in the mirror, his hair had grown, he admitted, but that he almost looked like Yazoo, that was a different side of the case.

"Why don't you cut your hair?" Yuffie said from his bed.

He gazed at the fine silver hair, "yeah? Who should cut it? There is no one in the house capable of cutting, look what happened to Cloud, he almost lost an ear…"

Yuffie pondered, "Yeah, you are right, but I would be delighted to cut your hair…!"

Kadaj stared at her, "how much materia did Cid promise you, if you succeeded on having me agreeing to that?"

"…."

"Tell me Yuffie…"

"13 pieces…"

"I knew it" he smirked.

----------

"Cloud…what are you looking at?" Zack asked from the doorway, Cloud just stared endlessly at the computer screen.

"Come on, you can tell me, I am your buddy…"

"I am searching…"

"For what?"

"Forgiveness…."

Zack scratched his head, and gazed at Cloud nervously…"you are aware that Aerith is alive?"

"Yes, I want to be forgiven…"

Zack's friend was nuts…

--------

"Sephiroth…!" the angelic voice of Aerith sang through the air, her eyes glooming with fire.

Sephiroth quickly hid behind the chair, where he, to his surprise, found none other than Reno. "Reno! What are you doing here?"

He pointed his thumb backwards, and the voice of Rufus shrieked through the room. "RENO! Turn of the wheelchair! It is making me dizzy!"

He gazed at Sephiroth who silently whispered, "She is mad, because I prefer sleeping with mother's neck rather than her……"

"Sicko……."

--------

cake to scarlethuntress, sanzo reload, kay mika, midori tsuki, desi pride101, tai monster, Axel-Organization -XIII- (( I have never been so touched over a review as I was when I read yours!)) , teddy the bear, aquapisces951…

I love you all so much!


	31. Chapter 34

"1"

"…" sweat streamed down their faces.

"2"

"…!" Yuffie bit her nails in excitement.

"3"

"…!" Sephiroth clutched Jenovas hair in pure happiness.

"NOW"

#BAAAAAAAANG#

It was silent….

…until.

"Kadaj! Loz! Yazoo! Yuffie! Sephiroth! DID YOU JUST BLOW UP CLOUD'S BIKE!" Tifa shrieked from downstairs.

They all snickered in content, oh; revenge was so sweet…until Cloud chased them through Edge and Kalm….

----------

"waaaaaaaah!"

Aerith looked at the wailing Yuffie, and petted her head in a motherly way. "What's the matter Yuffie?"

"KADAJ BROKE UP WITH ME!"

"…………………again?"

-------------

"Cloud! I beg you; please stop chopping those carrots so brutally…" Tifa whined.

"Maybe I can gain forgiveness from them" he said, stabbing the poor carrot with his buster sword…

"You'll end up destroying the table!"

"Maybe the table will forgive me…."

-------------

"Okay…one more time…A tornberry attacked you?" Rufus said amused.

"Yes! And it had these huge fangs! And it was yellow and…"

"Reno, Tornberrys are green, and the only posses a butcher knife…" Rufus said annoyed.

Reno muttered curses underneath his breathe…

------------

I will officially kill myself if my English teacher gives me a low grade…I will never improve…

All rights to square, if I got the money then I would buy Sephiroth…..

Cake to kay mika, desi pride, teddy-bear, scarlett huntress, tai-monster. I still love you!


	32. Chapter 35

"Tree"

"Tree"

"Cow"

"Tree"

"Tree"

"dead squirrel on the ground…"

"Tree"

"Tree"

"Cow"

"Cow"

"Cloud being molested by a cow…"

"Tree"

"Tree"

"Random person trying to catch a chocobo.."

"Tree….."

"YUFFIE! Please stop the ridicules game!" Tifa yelled from the front seat of the car.

Yuffie didn't like Tifa anymore…

---------

"YOU'R HERE! THERE IS NOTHING UP …uhm…HERE! (titanic theme song……..)" Sephiroth screamed inside the shower.

Yazoo and Loz stood outside, trying to make the dreadful sound go away.

"How could it happen that such a handsome and perfect man as Sephiroth hasn't got a good singing voice…?" Loz asked.

Yazoo raised an eyebrow at the 'handsome' part, and shrugged, "well…no body ever dared telling him, you must have noticed that huge sword he carries around right?"

"Ah, you are right…"

-----------

Kadaj opened one of his eyes lazily and screamed as he realised someone sat on the edge of his bed. He had of course run away from 'home' after telling Yuffie about their break-up, and now, none other than the little ninjette.

"Oh…uhm…hi…hi Yuffie…."

"How dare you…"

"I..I am sorry I…"

"Leaving me….very, very unsatisfied for days!"

"YUFFIE!"

Now all you do is think about what happens after THAT….

----------------

All rights to square…I am so lazy…I was drunk when I wrote this…damn…four shots and lots of barcadi breezer does do something to you.

Cake to teddy the bear, sanzo reload, scarlett huntress, kay mika, desi pride101.


	33. Chapter 36

"Leaving me..., very , very unsatisfied for days!"  
"YUFFIE!"  
With that the short haired brunette did what she did best. Glomped her poor unsuspecting significant other.  
"Kadaj? Let's go play Parcheesi!" she squealed before skipping off into the other room.  
Sighing, Kadaj wondered vaguely if he would ever see what Reno called 'action. Of course, this thought was immediately followed and counter-acted by this one 'Wait? Yuffie is scary enough on a regular day! I don't want to see her in action! Besides, what am I thinking about this for? I have a Parcheesi game to win!' he smirked, and trailed after Yuffie to the other room.

(I just had to use that! It was so brilliant! Thanks to Lin-Hikaru-7!)

-----------

"so…what is this so called 'action'" Kadaj asked the drinking Reno, who had gotten quite drunk in the past few hours.

Reno swung his hand in a drunken-fashion, almost collided with the poor head of Kadaj. "OIH!" he screamed.

Reno took the time to collect his voice, "well you see Kadaj, when you grow up there is certain…things grown ups do…"

Kadaj frowned, "I am nineteen…" Reno though didn't listen and began to fumble with two shots glasses.

"See…that is a pretty lady, man, she has the bosom that is like…wootness, reminds me, that little ninjette has an ass to match, rauw…"

" HEY!"

"Well anyway, then come this hot sexy Turk by, and waves with his all so sexy hand and…"

Kadaj banged his head into the table; Reno would never, never ever become a good father, poor Elena.

-----------

Sephiroth slammed the front door close and panted hard. Tifa stared at him in surprise.

"Sephiroth?"

Suddenly the door was being hit by chair and fist, and on one occasion an unconscious Cloud (who of course, clutched flowers within his hands).

"What is going on?" Tifa shrieked…!

Sephiroth said one word…"fan girls…"

Tifa hmphed, "damn that Squre…Scare…whatever they are called, see, those girls are destroying my new bar!"

-----------

Yuffie coughed slightly before, "I am a ninja! It's your birthday! I am a ninja it's your birthday!"

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, but she continued to sing.

"Well, I am ninja, he is ninja, she is NINJA TOO, well I am ninja, he is ninja! And I believe that you are ninja too!"

"Where do you get all that crazy stuff from?" Kadaj asked bored yet amazed.

"Youtube(c) "she said.

"There are lots of videos in there…" she said while pointing at the screen, Kadaj narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me there is lots of videos of you and Vincent together, but the only once of me is where I go complete nuts and say ' moommny' or ' poopohead' ?" he questioned.

"That is because you are a poopyhead, and you are mentally disturbed…"

"Remind to never marry you Yuffie..."

"With extreme pleasure my dear…" she said, kissing his cheek.

-----------

cake to lin-hikaru-7(damn! That girl is brilliant…or is she a girl?) desi pride, scarletthuntress, kay mika, sanzo reload, teddy the bear.


	34. Chapter 37

Kadaj stared at Yuffie, she stared back. The hate seemed to shine through the room, making other people not very 'happy'.

Yuffie grabbed the leather chair even fiercer in her grip; Kadaj crossed his legs and looked at her with an intense look.

Tifa crocked her head a bit and wondered what was going on, Aerith by her side giggling. Tifa stared at Aerith, "do you know what is going on?" Tifa asked. Aerith just giggled even more, "I think she is waiting for his answer…"

"An answer to what?"

"Oh! Her proposal of course!"

"Omg! She asked him to marry her!"

"yeaaah…isn't it romantic?" Aerith sighed, "Much better than when Sephiroth tried to stab me as a proposal…."

"Hey, wait! So he killed you as a proposal?"

"No…he killed me for other reasons there…but in the lifestream…such a stubborn man…"

Yuffie began to get even angrier with Kadaj who looked like he was having a difficult time breathing…

"Kadaj…..?"

"….uhm….yes…?"

"Ha! We are going to get married! You just said yes!"

"What…NO! I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" her arms went around him in a loving fashion and Kadaj looked very uncomfortable and on the edge of crying.

"We are going to have so many children!"

Tifa just raised an eyebrow, "well, I should be used to weird not normal things happening, but Yuffie still manage to surprise me…"

"If I get a baby with Sephi-channi then I am going to call him Rikuuu…and we are all going to live happily on an island somewhere!" Aerith shrieked. Tifa just wondered if Sephiroth somehow drugged her and then married her and then doing some brainwash…

--------------------

"So…you are getting married…"

"YES!" "NO!" they both shrieked, Kadaj had his head buried in his hands, "I am only 19…." "Well…I am 21, I wont wait on you forever oldie"

"No way, I am so not going to marry you!"

"Kadaj!"

"No! I need to find mother first!"

"Which one of her parts?"

"The left foot…"

"Grossness!" Yuffie said, dropping the shinning ball within her hand.

"And who would want to marry such an ugly girl as YOU…"

She glared daggers at him. "Fine! Then I'll just marry Vinnie!"

"Oh yeah! I don't care! You go marry a chocobo and I'll do much better without you!"

"I could say the same thing chicken head!"

Godo sighed…kids now at days.

-----------

now…only one question remains, Will Kadaj and Yuffie marry? – to be continued.

Cake to kay mika, desi pride101, sanzo reload, lin-hikaru-7, scarletthuntress, teddy the bear XD ….hahaha…finally I managed to let it happen…


	35. Chapter 38 marriage step 1

Vincent stared at Yuffie surprise, his mouth wide and his sweat ran down his claw. "E…excuse me?"

"Marry me…"

"But Yuffie, I am 3 times older than you at least, if I do that it would be a sin…"

"I don't care! Marry me!" she said, tugging his cape hardly.

"Yuffie…I can't do that, I admit you are attractive, but I…"

"Come on! I want to have kids!"

"Yuffie…I…I cannot do that…"

"Vinnie! Pleaaaase…." She tugged his cape closer, and leaned even closer to his face. Vincent's red eyes stared at the shorter girl uncomfortable.

"Yuf…" but he didn't manage to speak any further until her lips captured his….

-------

Vincent awoke in his bed, sweat dripping down his face, his eyes wide in fright. His whole body shook with fright as he remembered his horrific dream.

"I must not let such a thing occur… I cannot let Yuffie marry me; it would be another sin to my list…"

Suddenly something moved beside him in his bed, he stopped moving, turning his head he screamed….

"CAITH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS BED?"

--------

"Yuffie…are you crying? " Kadaj said with crossed arms in the doorway.

"No!" _she is such a bad liar…_

Kadaj smirked and stared at her sweet bended back. "Oh…yeah right…crying is for the weak once…"

"Says the one who screams 'MOTHER' all the time..:" she said, turning around with the most deadly glare.

He just snorted and looked the other way, avoiding eye contact with her. _Brat…_

"I don't want to marry you anyway!" she said while pointing at him.

"W...what?" he was dumbfounded.

"I am going to marry a little prince from the southern Wutai in THREE days…!"

"WHAT?" _I am not jealous! I am not jealous! I am not...oh…who am I kidding! Nobody is going to take Yuffie from me without having me slicing them to tiny bits…!_

"And don't dare spoil it brat!" she shrieked one last time before slamming the shoji door close, leaving a boiling Kadaj within.

He just smiled, and it widened for every minute that past, his face hidden underneath his silver locks. Suddenly he began laughing like that mad person he was, screaming with laughter "hahaha! Nobody is taking Yuffie from me…!"

Poor wutainiese prince, he doesn't have a single clue……..

--------------

XD I suck….this will last about three chapters I have a calculated somehow…  
cake to teddy the bear, reita, unanimos, chaotic rei XD thanks! All rights to square…


	36. Chapter 39

Yuffie stared wild-eyed at the wutainise prince; she had expected him to be ugly, stupid, light, and just completely boring. However, in front of her stood a well trained boy with firm muscles, beautiful wutainise hair and a wonderful toothy smile. Yuffie was about to fall in love with that boy, but she still couldn't help but ask.

"Do you have the materia?"

He flashed her one more smile and she thought that she felt Goosebumps on her skin. _I like him, very very much!_ She shrieked within her mind.

"Yes, the materia is right here princess…" he said and pulled out a small wallet from his jacket and revealed nothing but bare flesh underneath. _Damn stupid Hormones, weren't they supposed to stop when I was 17?_ Yuffie yelled within her mind.

Grabbing the lovely materia she walked out of the room, but not before giving the prince a wave with her cloaked hand. "We are so going to get beautiful children!"

The prince eyes widened and a blush on his face soon inherited all of the white skin. Yuffie was too honest.

-------------

Aerith and Tifa shrieked when they saw all the white clothes in the bride shop. "Aaaw! How cute, reminds me of my own wedding dress!" Aerith sang as she grabbed one of the clothing to feel the surface. "Oh Aerith! I want to see pictures one day!" Tifa sang with her.

"I have one with me!" Aerith said and took out her wallet, revealing the most disturbing picture Tifa had ever seen. "Aerith…why is Sephiroth trying to stab you in the picture?"

"Hmm…I think it was because he was getting impatient with me….he was very 'needing'"

Bother girls laughed and Yuffie shook with disgust as she tried to get out of the shop, when two pair of hands grabbed her. "No! We have to get you a dress Yuffie!" both women shrieked and dragged the wailing Yuffie further into the darkness of the dresses.

--------------

"so…we are going to assassin the prince?" Yazoo asked.

"Yes! No body is going to harass Yuffie except me..!"

"But who says that he is going to be mean to her…?" Loz asked and received the big fattest glare from her baby brother.

"Shut up Loz! Hey! Don't cry goddamnit!" Kadaj shrieked.

"So…we are going to kill the boy….?"

"Yes…." Kadaj said determined.

"Do we need mother to do that…?" Loz asked.

"Her left arm might help us…but no…"

"Then let's get going…" Yazoo said, raising himself from the seat. "What about 'that?" he said, pointing at a wailing Cloud on the floor, who clutched several flowers within his hands.

"Leave him be…Tifa has given up on him, so so do we…"

"You seem like Sephiroth…"

"I AM HIS GODDAMN CLONE REMEMBER?"

----------------

this is getting even more weird….I might need sleep after this. All rights to square.

Cake to desi-pride101, teddy-the-bear, Reita, Unanimos, sanzo-reload, scarletthuntress. Thank you guys! T----T


	37. Chapter 40

Yuffie shrieked when she saw the many decorations filling the room where the ceremony was going to take place. "aawww! Instead of flowers it is materia!" tears formed slowly in her eyes as she touched the decorations full of fire materia, water materia. "BLIZZARD" she shrieked one more time as she clutched the decoration hard, "oh! Thank you leviathan! This has to be the most wonderful wedding ever! Hurrayness!"

Tifa and Aerith stood proudly in the background as they made a high five, "I told you she didn't like flowers!" tifa shrieked, Aerith wore a solemn look, "but I like flowers…." "Hey, you can always divorce Sephiroth and have another wedding…." Aerith seemed to light up at the idea "what a great idea Tifa! I am going to tell him right away!" and with those words she fled through the hallways of the palace.

Tifa stood numb, _but it was a joke Aerith!_

-----------------------

the little prince of Wutai walked through the hallways, clueless about the sneaking Yazoo behind him and Loz crawling across the roof. Suddenly he saw a cute little cactuar in front of him. Smiling he bend down in eyelevel, "hey little friend, have you given princess Yuffie my little gift?" the cactuar jumped up and down and showed him the ALEXANDER materia within its grip.

The prince smiled even more, "well, then I have to give it to her myself don't I?" the cactuar gave him the materia and just before Yazoo were supposed to shoot him in the head the little ninja Yuffie stood before them. "Oh! A cactuar! How sweet! How did you get one?" she shrieked. This was even cuter than a torn berry! The prince scratched his neck nervously and handed her the materia.

Yuffie's eyes widened and looked on the edge of tears, ".t…thi…this is ALEXANDER!" she wailed and hugged the prince with all her might.

Yazoo looked at Loz and whispered, "Change of plan…now it is all up to Kadaj…"

----------------------

"Cloud, please stop staring at the decorations you are creeping me out!" _again._ Tifa spoke. However Cloud just stared at the petals that seemed to stretch out towards him, he grabbed the petals and wailed.

Tifa looked amused as the planet began to chew on his head, _should I mention that this is a rare flesh eating plant?_

_----------------------_

Kadaj stood in the ceremony room and waited for all the guests to arrive, and luckily he was sure no one was going to find out who he was. _HAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW THAT CLOUD STILL HAD THE DRESS! _

Kadaj stood with make-up and a long black wig on his head, fully with 'paper' breast formed underneath the shirt, the funny thing was that the other one was twice as big as the other. Kadaj felt slightly uneasy when he saw Vincent blink seducible with one of his eyes to him. _GIP! If I hadn't seen that with my own eyes I would never have believed it! I am going to kill him when I have finished my plan! MWAHAHAH!_

Then he noticed Vincent give him an air kiss….

_SCREW THAT! I AM GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!_

_--------------------_

"Yuffie! Come on! It is just a dress!" Aerith cried out. "No way Aerith! Naaaah! I am not wearing it…!" "Yuffie…." " NO!"

Aerith turned her head to Tifa who nodded, "we have to force it on her then…" cracking her knuckles Tifa began to move slowly towards Yuffie, "NOOO!"

Aerith just smiled kindly and held the kimono up into the air, "you are going to look adorable!"

"Fucking piece of shit…" she muttered before she was attacked by the two girls.

---------------------

next chapter is coming once chapter two of plastic flower is done, and as I mention in my profile I am in a need of a Beta reader to check for spelling errors or grammar errors I have missed after re-reading it. HAHA! Vincent is funny to do OOC.

Anyway! I love everyone that has taken the time to review and here is your cookie! Midori tsuki, desi-pride101, scarlett huntress, unanimous, chaotic rei, khfangirls, sanzo-reload, Axel-a-dude (cool I am Selun-chen-a-girl XD sorry, couldn't help it!), kay mika, teddy-the bear (counts how many that has reviewed) WHAT 10 reviewers, now this has to be celebrated with tears of joy!


	38. Chapter 41 marriage final step

As Yuffie stood in front of the mirror and admired the white kimono she wore, with illustrations of materia covering the whole dress, yes, this was one hell of a dress made for Yuffie. Tears in her eyes Yuffie rubbed the mascara off, only to have Aerith yelling, "Yuffie! Stop that! Oh! Now I have to do it all over again!"

"Can you make it look like Materia?"

She was silent for a minute before she spoke, "I guess…"

"Then do it!"

Aerith sighed, _Yuffie really have to go that psychiatrist, she is too obsessed with Materia…_

_---------------------_

"Cloud…! Please stop ruining the decorations!" Tifa shrieked from the other end of the room where the ceremony was supposed to take place.

"Maybe they will forgiv…"

"Oh! Shut up!"

Reno suddenly appeared beside her and touched her shoulder lightly with a smirk on his face. "Hello there pretty girl, need company?"

"Ewww! Not you Reno! What are you doing here anyway?"

"Pres got invited, but he can't drive that wheelchair himself…"_After I destroyed the handlebars…mwhahahahaha!_

"Yeah right…uhm…will you please….stop staring at my breast…"

"…"

"RENO! MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" she said, slapping his face hard.

Reno just whispered into her ear.

"He is waiting…for you…"

"Uh! Go away Reno! Everyone knows that you lack the skills of flirting!"

"Aww! That hurt!" he said pouting.

"RENO! RUDE WON'T COME OUT OF HIS ROOM! HE CAN'T FIND HE GLASSES!" Elena shouted from the door, holding a cell phone in her hand, "oh! Don't worry Rude; it is going to be okay…no no! Don't cry! It is alright! You have pretty eyes…noo! Don't scream goddamnit!"

Reno raised an eyebrow and slapped Tifa in the butt before running out of the door "see ya Tif!"

"Don't call me that!"

-------------------------

_DAMN! How can he disappear just like that! I am supposed to kill him!_

"Oooh! Mr Valentine! Wheeereee are youuuu?" Kadaj tried speaking with the most girly voice he could.

"I have been waiting for you…" a dark voice from shadow spoke, and all of sudden the doors closed with a bang.

"A…are you Mr. Valentine…" Kadaj spoke nervously…he didn't like that at all.

"Yes…" Vincent said and stepped out into the dim lit room.

"What the….." _IS THAT A PLAYBOYBUNNY COSTUME HE IS WEARING!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!" Kadaj screamed as the 'tail' in front of Vincent 'twisted'

_Wait…what is Playboy? Oh well…._

"AAAAAAARGH!"

----------------------

"And if anyone wants to object, do it now or forever stay silent…."

"AARGH!" screamed Kadaj as he broke through the shoji door with a half destroyed dress and a missing 'breast.

"KADAJ" Yuffie shrieked from the altar…

"Kadaj?" the rest of the people muttered.

"Yuffie! You have to help me!" he screamed and ran up to the altar and embraced her while weeping into her dress. "Vincent is trying to rape me! It is even worse than the chocobos!"

"Uhm…okay…"

"I now pronounce you wife and….uhm…wife…." "Husband..!" "Yeah, husband…you may kiss now…" and with those words Yuffie cradled the poor Kadaj and kissed him hard on the lips.

The wutainise prince stared at her in shock…"b…but princess! We are the once supposed to marry!"

Yuffie looked up and gazed at the prince..."whoops…my mistake "she grabbed his hand and ripped of the ring and placed it on Kadaj's finger. "I told you we would marry…"

Kadaj just glared at Yuffie "I really really hate you…." "Oh! Shut up oldie!" and she kissed him again.

The rest of the crowd just stood wide-eyed…except Sephiroth

"I always cry at weddings!" he shrieked as he blew his nose once more….

And this is how Yuffie and Kadaj got married kids….now…it is time to tell you about the birds and the bees.

-------------

it isn't over yet! But this is how Yuffie and Kadaj got married…total insaneness, and I hope you enjoyed it!

All rights to square – cookie to scarletthuntress, desi-pride101, unanimos( ;; gomen for the name …), Midori Tsuki, chaotic rei, kh fangirls.

PEOPLE! I need your opinion, which is cutest CACTUAR or TORNBERRY?


	39. Chapter 42

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SLIGHTLY PERVERTED.

Kadaj had begged and wailed for Yuffie to make him get dressed into something else, and she had yet to give him permission, so he went nuts and tore of all of his clothes, including the underwear leaving Yuffie numb with embarrassment. "GOD KA…KADAJ! GET SOME CLOTHES ON WILL YA!" the voice of Cid echoed from the other end of the room. Yuffie really thought she was going to die from the lack of blood in her body parts, because she swore that it all had ended up in her cheeks.

So Sephiroth had showed his other half out of the room to get him some decent clothes, meanwhile Yuffie had needed to sit down and rest her sore cheeks when Aerith suddenly came running and embraced her from behind. "OH YUFFIE! Your wedding night is going to be so wonderful!" "Shut up Aerith!" "Aawww! I wish it was me!"

"Hey? You have Sephiroth right?" Aerith went silent, "uhm…Sephiroth ego certainly equals the other part……you know" "Aerith…you must have been through so many hardships…but Sephiroth must have given you many disappointments…" "Oh! Yeah! However….he can do so many other tricks….iik! I gotta find him!" she quickly said and left the party.

Yuffie was numb, confused and last of all embarrassed, but hell! She liked it!

----------------------

"Tifa LockHARD I presume…"

"It is LockHART you dumbass of a freaking president…"

"Oh, someone is certainly going through her pms…" Rufus said annoyed and slightly offended.

"Listen here Mr President, I have been living with Cloud for 5 years, in those five years I have had NOTHING!"(You know what I am implying)

Rufus raised an eyebrow and thought that he might feel slightly sorry for her.

"But tonight that is going to change…." And with those words she turned her head towards him with fire gleaming in her eyes, he gulped shortly and felt very afraid.

"Rufus Shinra, come with me NOW"

"I…I…the wheelchair can't dr…drive that fast you know…" but before he managed to finish the sentence she had lifted him up and carried him out of the ballroom.

Barret and the rest of gang stood with their mouth wide-eyed and Cid spoke slightly confused "see folks…this is what happens when a girl is obsessed with a man she can't get…"

Shera frowned slightly, "I feel sorry for her…"

---------------------------

Kadaj sat at the table and gazed at the ring on his finger, it was a really strange sensation that ran through and it wasn't because the one of his silver locks had caught fire, it was more like that fact that his wings had been cut. Yuffie was out on the dance floor with her father and they way the danced seemed very similar with stepping one another on the feet's and see who cries out first.

Turning the ring he tried to eat what was left on his plate which was mostly covered in these weird meatballs that had been coloured so they looked like materia. He raised an eyebrow and decided to not eat it, it looked too…weird.

"Hey! Kadaj! Want to dance?" a giggling voice spoke beside him, and there the little girl named Marlene stood.

"No…."

"Oh! Meanie!"

"Go ask Loz or something…"

"He is dancing with Scarlet…"

"Oh…wait..:SCARLET!" and true to her word none other than Scarlet was dancing with a clearly petrified Loz. Kadaj began laughing hysterically and hit the table with his fist. "Oh dear mother! That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen! Mwahahahahah"

"Mr Kadaj…"

"Huh? Yes?"

"You are scary….." the little girl whined.

"MWHAHAHAHAHAH"

---------------------------

"now it is time to throw the bouquet Yuffie!" Aerith screamed with delight as her hands waved in excitement, Tifa had mysteriously 'disappeared'.

"Okay! I am doing it now!" The bride yelled with her husband beside her.

It flew, and flew, and flew and was caught by….

Cloud….

The wailing soldier clutched it hardly "aaargh! I want to gain forgiveness! Give me!" however he stopped his speech when he noticed the many glares from women.

"Let's go conquer that Bouquet!" Elena shouted and the whole female cast from FFVII (except Yuffie and Tifa) threw themselves over the defences less SOLDIER, which was followed by Sephiroth who was suffering from major gender confusion that evening.

---------------------

that was SO random! I love this chapter! I really do! Keep tuned for the next chapter of WCC. Let's start a Family! I welcome all baby names for the upcoming children of Yuffie and Kadaj!

All rights to square.

BIG BIG BIG COOKIE to desi-pride101, midori tsuki, chaotic rei, unanimos, scarletthuntress, kay mika, teddy-the-bear, khfangirls! Oh thank you everyone!


	40. Chapter 43

Poke

"Kadaj?"

Poke, poke.

"Hey slowpoke…wake up!"

Poke, poke, poke…

"Yuffie…?"

"yes sweethon?"

"that is a pillow you are poking..:" Kadaj said from the doorframe of their new house's master bedroom. Yuffie opened her eyes and saw to her surprise that it was indeed a pillow.

"Oh…yeah…you are right…" she turned her head shortly and revealed what look a bunch of black hair on top of her head, "why aren't you sleeping in our bed anymore…" she pouted.

Kadaj scratched his neck, while yawning tiredly, "1. You are very violently when you sleep. 2. Your cats are floating the place, including the place where I sleep 3. Sephiroth has a tendency to come visiting at night…"

"Sephiroth, why?"

"Aerith kicked him out and now he tries to conquer the world to impress her…"

Yuffie raised her eyebrow slightly and began to burst out in a bobble of giggles. "Well…last time he 'accidentally' killed her when he tried…"

Kadaj went silent; she just stared at him, asking. "What?"

"There is no way I would conquer the world…for you…"

"Because it is filled with chocobos ready to attack you…?"

"Partly…" were his final words when he walked out of the room, trying to find his sword so he could commit suicide.

----------------------------------------

Rufus sat in his office and looked out of the window staring into space. His eyes were dreamy and his hand stroked the other hand gently as if thinking of something pleasant.

Reno stared at his boss terrified, he had never in his whole life seen him…SMILE, a real smile. He shook in terror and turned to look at the equally frightened Elena.

"Is something wrong with him?" she asked silently, Reno whispered into her ear. "Lockhart…"

"fucklard?"

"nutretard?" Reno asked.

"say it again…"

"Tifa Lockhart…"

She went silent at the name…

Rufus sighed in content once more, that had to be very very scary.

----------------------------------------

"Clooooud! Clooooooud wheeerreeee arre youuu…" a mad Tifa shrieked as she clutched her broken vase within her hand. "this is the LAST time he broke any of my stuff! This is going to far"

Kicking the door open with brute force, she threw the vase half acroos the room. "CLOUD STRIFE! I AM SO TIRED OF YOU….eh?"

Cloud stood in his normal clothes, but his sword was bandaged in what looked like toilet paper. He titled his head and poked his head slightly. "Where are we Tifa?"

"Uhm…seventh heaven in Edge?"

"Oh…sorry…wrong game…" he said, before he turned around quickly and shook like a terrified girl. "It is too dark in here!…I cannot let the darkness conquer me!" and those were his last words before he began chopping the room into small pieces.

Tifa shrugged, "at least he is back to normal…"

**Meanwhile, somewhere else:**

Sephiroth laughed, "mwahahahaha! Give into the darkness! There is no light left in you!"

"I want to be forgiven..."

"Eh?"

"Yes…I want to be forgiven…" Cloud said as he was seated on the ground while rocking back and forward, clutching his beloved flowers within his hand.

Sephiroth found his manuscript and looked through the lines.

"Sephiroth says: give into darkness.

Cloud: shut up!

Tifa says: oooh…no no…you can't do this to me Reno…!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the name Reno and threw the paper stack on the ground, "….piece of shit…"

------------------------------

I played KH yesterday…….

Cookie to Kay mika, midori tsuki, Unanimos, Axel-cactuar man, desi-pride101, sanzo-reload, teddy-the-bear, khfangirls.


	41. Chapter 44

"Aerith! You are alive?" Cloud screamed and fell down the stairs and got knocked out. Aerith stood numb at Cloud who held no flower but a bandaged sword in his hand. "Cloud….are you okay?"

"I can't let the darkness take me!" he whimpered into the carpet floor. Aerith frowned and petted his hair a bit, "it is okay…"_I miss the old Cloud…_

"You are WHAT?" Kadaj screamed at his wife.

"Well…we have spent an awful lot of time together lately Kadaj, it was just a matter of tim…"

"You are pregnant!" _no, no, no, no, no, no, no this can't be happening! NOOOO!_

"Hey where are you going?" she screamed at her wailing husband, when a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yuffie, all men act like that, I did the same thing when Lucrecia was pregnant with Sephiroth….:" Vincent said quietly.

"Well…yeah but…Sephiroth isn't your child…….."

"HE ISN'T OH GOD!" he screamed too and ran after Kadaj wailing.

Yuffie was numb. _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?_

Tifa was washing the desk table when she heard and something smash into the door and the voice of a Turk echoed. "Damnit Mr President! There is a stop button on the wheelchair you know!"

Tifa's eyes widened. The president? Here?

The door was opened and Rufus drove in carefully around the many tables, his face still cloaked.

"What do you want?" Tifa muttered.

"I want you to lead the Shinra clan with me…."

"You know, a regular proposal would do fine with me…"

"I can't get on my knee remember?"

"Oh…yeah…."

Sephiroth wailed as Cloud continued to mutter about forgiveness, "god! No! I miss the old Cloud! The Cloud I loved! The Cloud that mocked me because I had wings! Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Aerith…." "Sephiroth?"

They were silent.

"PLEASE COME BACK TO ME IN THE LIFESTREAM! IT IS SO LONELY WITHOUT YOUR ENDLESS CHATTER!"

"okay…" she said with a smile and walked away with him.

Cloud wailed. "AERITH! DON'T GIVE INTO HIS DARKNESS!"

Sanzo-reload, midoritsuki, axel-, teddy the bear, unanimos, chaotic rei, kh fangirls, scarlett huntress. Cake to all of you, and all rights to square!


	42. Chapter 45

I got a message! I will end the story on the 3rd of july, the big surprise is that it is my BIRTHDAY! Hurraaay! Reaching the age of 17! One year more and I can finally get my tattoo and car license.

* * *

Vincent stared at Yuffie's swelling stomach as she ate the grossest thing he had ever seen in his life, chocolate with mayonnaise. Resisting the urge to puke(mainly because it would be strange for him to go OOC), he asked her silently.

"how is Kadaj taking all this?"

Looking up from her food with her face covered in chocolate she answered hyperly. "oh! Well, he seems to be doing fine, last night he had this thing with baby names, and considered calling her/him, Jenova…"

"Jenova?"

"yup, I got so mad that I knocked him out, that was two days ago, he still haven't woken up…"

"sure you haven't killed him?"

"naah…only Cloud can do that…"

* * *

Cloud stared at Tifa and Aerith who sat side by side with a deep frown on their faces.

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward, studying his cold face even deeper.

"you don't know who Rufus is?"

"no…" he answered monotone.

"where are you from Cloud?" Aerith asked.

"Radiant Garden…."

"uhm…..okaaaay…"

"remember Tifa, you gave me your light…"

"DID NOT!"

Sephiroth sighed, "This is going to one loooong day…"

* * *

((Based on true events from Advent children deleted scenes!))

Vincent felt something vibrate within his cloak, a horrible disturbing vibration. Not only to mention the dreadful sound of someone calling …his phone.

Picking it up with ease he tried to find the green button on the phone, unlucky him he couldn't press it down with his claw so he needed to do it with his human hand.

"Yes…"

"HEY VINNIE…"

"…."

"oh oh! I have to ask you for a favour…!"

"…."

"I need you to call Cloud okay! Tell him to go to Barret's place! See ya Vinnie!"

"…" Vincent pressed the red button and began pressing the number to Cloud. The horrible beeping noise echoed into his ear as he waited for the blond companion to pick up his phone.

"Hai…"

"I have a message from Yuffie: Get over to Barret's"

Cloud seemed pretty annoyed, but Vincent didn't say anything. "I am on my way..." Cloud spoke. _Is he driving while speaking on the phone? He does live a dangerous life._

"…and give this message to Yuffie from me: this is my phone, and she has no right to call it…" Vincent said in the way only he can do.

Cloud went silent._ Vincent is a puzzling person…why would he buy a phone if he wasn't going to let people call him?_

"I'll let her know…"

Then Vincent pushed the red button and decided that the next time he would get a phone, Yuffie would never be able to call him.

* * *

It was the most disturbing clip I had ever seen, Cloud picking up his phone while driving, and Vincent saying THAT…man I laughed my ass out.

All rights to square!

Cake(remember, it is an imaginary cake, which means it is whatever you like it to be) scarlett huntress, sanzo-reload, unanimos, desi-pride101, teddy-the-bear, sora's savior, midori tsuki, chaotic rei. Oooh! The reviews!


	43. Chapter 46

"wait! Sora! Don't do it!" Tifa and Aerith screamed as Sora slapped Cloud hard across his face,"pull yourself together!"

"We don't know what is wrong with him, he says something about forgiveness…but I don't know what he should gain forgiveness from…" Tifa said sadly…

Aerith turned her head to look at Sephiroth "you didn't do anything did you?"

"NO! I didn't make sure he turned out gay or that he found me attractive! No no no!..."

"…." Both Tifa and Aerith answered.

Yuffie whispered silently "I am scared…."

* * *

Yuffie sat alone on the roof of the wutainise palace and stroked her stomach in a motherly way. "ooh! My little baby boy! You are gonna be soooo big and strong, just like your fantastic and beautiful mother, the almighty Ninja YUFFIE!" 

"Oh for the love of the planet, wouldn't you just shut up for a second or two?" Kadaj said annoyed as he moved with ease across the rooftop. She glared at him before speaking, "well…I hope you are getting nicer than you stupid good for nothing father over there, or else I swear there will be consequences!"

He smiled amused and sat down beside her, "I can't believe…that it is so long ago you know…Jenova…Sephiroth…Geostigma…" Yuffie smiled a bit sadly, "yeah…remember how much we hated each other?"

"I still hate you remember?" he said with a raised eyebrow, she laughed and punched his shoulder lightly…"you are such a bad liar!"

He smirked shortly and bends his head to get a clearer view of the sky. "You know what Yuffie?"

"Nope…"

"I have never regretted meeting you…-"Yuffie turned her head to look at him as he continued to speak. "- you…I really envy you Yuffie…you have made my life so much better, I even managed to get out of my Jenova obsession…"

"Yeah…those body-parts were beginning to smell really bad you know…"

He took her hand and held it tight, "let's stick together for a while…"

"Kadaj?"

"Huh?"

"I can't feel my hand……………………………"

* * *

Sephiroth shook in dismay as Cloud stared at him, "Aerith! Make him stop!" he said, whining as he clutched to his insignificant other. 

"This is really scary Sephiroth…he looks like he wants to…eat you…."

"Oh thanks! That made the whole thing even better!" he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"If it bothers you so much then go talk to him about it!"

"I…I miss the old Cloud…."

"Ugh!" she groaned deeply.

* * *

Imaginary cake to scarletthuntress, midoritsuki, kaymika, sanzo-reload, sora's savior, Jimmy, desi-pride101, unanimos, Axel ect. (marry my fiction…how the hell are you going to do that o.o?) , khfangirls. 

All rights to square!

Note: I have entered the drawing contest at kh2. co. uk …and so far I am on the second place(nothing is decided yet), so please people! Cheer on me and you will make me one happy little girl! 18 days to my birthday! Weehee! Anyway…go to the site and click on newest submissions, it should be on the front page the link, now search for none other than the infamous Selun Chen…she should be there somewhere…see ya everyone! And thank you for the awesome support!


	44. Chapter 47

"press! Press! I beg you Yuffie press!" the doctor screamed as he tried to deliver the baby properly, unfortunately Yuffie found it very entertaining to kick him in the head and other various sensitive parts.

Kadaj sat in the opposite end of the room, his face pale and sweat tingling down his brows. He hadn't been this anxious and uncomfortable in his whole life….he was going to be a dad.

The thought itself send chills down his spine. He couldn't! He had to leave he had to!

BANG!

He didn't manage to go further until the pressure made him collapse and faint.

Yuffie who was delivering the baby in the other end of the room screamed, "KADAJ! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

----------------

Aerith stared at the child in the cradle before her, "oh Yuffie! He looks just like you!"

"Hell yeah! And his so going to have my skills and such!"

Tifa turned around to Rufus, her husband and lover, who was trying desperately to get through the door. _He is the president; he is smart, but not smart enough to drive a freaking wheelchair!_

Cloud stared at the little child and admired the few strays of silver hair, "He looks like Sephiroth" he sighed longingly. Sephiroth stared wide-eyes at the Cloud before him, "A...Aerith…I don't like him…"

Aerith who also had noticed the change in Cloud shook from fright, "who is he…"

"Sephiroth…" Cloud spoke as he turned and looked at the silver haired man who jumped in fright. "Won't you become my darkness, and then I will become your light…"

"NOOOOO!"

-----------------

Roxas stared at Cloud before him and looked at Naminé. "What happened Naminé?"

"It seems that Cloud from FFVII has replace Cloud from this world…"

"Uhm…why is he sucking his thumb?"

----------------

Kadaj stared at Yuffie…"so…what are we going to call him?"

"I dunno…"

"Okay…his name is Idunno then…"

She glared at him…"I hate you…"

"It is gladly returned…."

----------------

sorry people if this isn't funny, but I am suffering from a mild depression…low ego and such…defiantly not helping that people act like badasses in the drawing contest, and I am seriously considering doing a retreat because I really don't stand a chance, and the contest itself doesn't even seem fair….so. Yes…I am depressed…but it would probably pass once the contest is over and something happy enters my life.

Imaginary cake to scartletthuntress, midoritsuki (my beloved beta reader XD), sora's savior, Emo Eyes, desi-pride101, sanzo-reload, Axel (Mr Axel are you flirting with my fiction?) meghan158, jimmy, Tifa's insane inner chibi (so…you are her chibi…cool…I am Selun)

All rights to square!


	45. Chapter 48

"So, how do we switch the Clouds?" Aerith asked concerned as she looked at Sora who scratched his head nervously, "we could go to his world…"

"But we don't know where the world is!" Tifa shrieked as she tried to kick Cloud of her leg. Cloud just whined about his forgiveness.

Suddenly out of nowhere a familiar laugh was heard, "mwahahahah I _Mansex_! Oh no! I mean _Xenmas_! Will bring that dreadful _final fantasy 7_ character back to where he belongs…"

Everyone in Radiant Garden cried out in happiness. "THANK GOD!"

* * *

BUMP!

_That was Sephiroth… _

BUMP! BUMP!

_That was Kadaj Jr. _

CRASH!

"I WONT SURRENDER TO THE DARKNESS"

_…Cloud. _

BANG BANG BANG!

_…Olette. _

DANG!

_Cloud's dead mom… _

"Kadaaaaaaaaaaj…"

_……………………………………Yuffie. _

"Yes Yuffie?" the 'sleeping' Kadaj answered without opening his eyes.

"Would you mind telling Cloud that he shall stop glomping Sephiroth all the time…?"

"No…" he answered lazily.

"Why not?"

"Send K. jr. after him, he has to learn how to fight Cloud of one day you know…he is old enough to do it now…"

"What about Floop then?"

"She can help him…" he muttered.

"Okay then old man, Kids! Let's go molest uncle Cloud…"

The children cheered and ran down the stairs with their mine shurikens and soubas.

* * *

Tifa snickered.

"One…"

Aerith giggled…

"Two…"

Yuffie was ready to burst out laughing…

"Three…"

Elena bit her nails in excitement.

"NOW!"

The door to the bathroom was opened and the sound of a camera flashed rung through the room. A very confused Reno in chocobo boxers and toothpaste all over his face stared at the four girls that giggled like mad…until he realised their purpose…

"You are so going to die…"

* * *

I AM BACK! MWAHAHAHAH! BETTER THAN EVER! Wootness! 12 days to my b-day, don't forget to say congratulations! Anyway, screw the contest, I am fine now! Mwahahahahaha-ness!

correction: I am not fine...I have the humor but I am anyything but fine (I lost! buuuh! I lost the contest! buuuh)

Anyway, my mood is mostly destroyed because ofdreadful weekened with my fathers family(never going to do it again) remember to say happy b-day on the 3rd.!

Anyway, imaginary thing for xI'mxsoxinxlostxwithoutxyou(o.o I sure don't hope you died…), midori tsuki, scarlett huntress, emo eyes(you got your floop!) sanzo-reload, desi-pride101, sora's saviour, Khfangirls, chaotic rei! Thank you everyone!


	46. Chapter 49

Yuffie stared at the blond haired kid before her. "Tifa you got to be kidding…"

"I am not Yuffie" she said and fumbled with her new outfit that was too tight. _Stupid Rufus!_

"Did you and Rufus get a baby together? That is wrong! Did you forget about the square-enix rules?"

Tifa gasped loudly! "Oh no! They have to make my breasts bigger now!"

Yuffie searched through the closet and found a big large book that said, _Rules for Final Fantasy 7 characters._ "Ah! It is right here, just after the one with Sephiroth will always return…10# Never ever date, have sex with, or have a baby with the evil characters, except Reeve, Reno, Rude and Bugenhaden. See! You have to deliver the baby back…"

Tifa stared sadly at her son "sorry Vaan, but you have to become a part of the final fantasy XII…mommy is going to miss you…" she said and hugged her son.

Yuffie scratched her head, her children had to wait for the next final fantasy game…

* * *

Tifa sat in the living room wailing when a soft hand touched her shoulders. "Tifa, it is alright, I know how you feel…"

"You do?" she shrieked as she embraced her friend. "Yes, me and Sephiroth have a son named _Mansex_, oh no! I mean _Xenmas_. He looks so much like his father…but he was taken away too…that was right before Sephiroth killed me…"

Suddenly a 'puff' sound was heard and the living room was covered in smoke.

Sephiroth raised his eyebrows. "MANSEX….no I mean XENMAS! IS THAT YOU?" he said with teary eyes.

And true to his words, none other than his son stood in the pile of smoke with a wailing Cloud at his arms. Aerith wailed and hugged her son hard and he hugged her back. "Mother! Mother! I need your heart!" "Don't worry sweetie! You already have it!" "Oh thank you! Thank you!"

Sephiroth joined them and embraced both of them hard, while ruffling his hair. "How is your brother Riku doing?"

"Oh, he is fine, except that he has come a bit obsessed with the whole darkness thingy…."

A wide-eyed Cloud with a sword covered in toilet paper stared at Xenmas, "what are you doing here?"

Xenmas sighed and crossed his arms, "you have caused enough trouble already, and Sephiroth misses you so would mind coming home with me…" the kh2 Cloud sighed and took Xenmas hand and they disappeared.

* * *

I have nothing better to do than sit here and write this while suffering from a giggleattack. I am sure I am one of those crazy times that stare at the screen and suddenly laugh aloud. Anyway, seven days to my b-day! Remember to congratulate me! By the way, Vaan is a the blond headed leading character from FFXII…just so you all know.

Of course all rights to square. Xenmas name is just so funny…Mansex…(giggle)

An imaginary Mansex, damn! I mean Xenmas to Midoritsuki, scarlett huntress, Emo eyes, chaotic rei, desi-pride101, meghan158, sanzo-reload.


	47. Chapter 50

Yuffie slowly turned around in the bed, clinging to the warm body that grunted in reply. Yawning softly she nuzzled her head into the silver locks and kissed it one time before she stood up. She rubbed her tired eyes and slowly stumbled over their discarded clothes and Jenova body parts. Yuffie yawned one more time before she accidentally tripped over a stack of materia, smashing her head directly into the floor.

Kadaj just turned lazily in the bed and continued to snore lightly.

"Damn kids and their obsession with materia!" she muttered and opened the door to the bathroom. Slamming her feet into the doorway she began to cure even more. Kadaj who lay softly in the bed muttered quietly to himself._ "and she is supposed to be a Ninja?"_

"Shut up! I can hear you, you know!" she shrieked as she flushed the toilet. Yawning she walked over to the mirror and rubbed her eyes once more. Opening her eyes slowly she stared at her face in the mirror……..

"OHMOTHERFUCKINGGODWHATISTHAT?"

* * *

Kadaj stared at his shaking wife, scratching his head nervously, "Yuffie, it is just a wrinkle…"

"justawrinkle!Ican'thaveawrinklethatmeansmysuperninjabeautyisdissapearing!" He blinked twice at her outburst and groaned.

"I don't want to get old!" she wailed and threw herself into Kadaj's chest. He stared wide-eyed at her and tried to push her of, "goddamnit Yuffie! Get a grip will you?"

"…"

"Yuffie….are you drooling on me?"

* * *

Aerith was sitting beside Cloud on his bed and stroked his hair comfortably while he lay shaking. Her face was worried, but was still happy that he was back safe and sound. Softly he muttered "I want to be forgiven…"

Aerith smiled and said quietly "Don't worry, I forgive…" suddenly she felt his arms around her waist and he began laughing. Sephiroth suddenly rose from his chair furiously and threw the laughing Cloud across the floor.

Tifa entered the room when she heard all the fighting and found Cloud laughing. Terrified she stared at the numb Aerith, "is something wrong with him?" she shrieked.

Cloud just kept on laughing while Sephiroth continued to punch him.

"HAHA! YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHA…."

Tifa narrowed her eyes, "are you telling me that you have spend the last ten years trying to fool us?"

"HAHA! Yes!"…

Tifa cracked her knuckles hard and walked silently over to where Cloud lay, "get away Sephiroth! I have a little promise with Cloud…"

* * *

All rights to square!

Bwahahahahahahahahah! Oh! I had such a fun time writing this. By the way, do me the honor of asking questions about how to make Cloud in character, I need it for my new fiction THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTER GUIDE.

Anyway, a mini fiction to Axel(o.o you know what, leaving your mail would actually make it easier for me to reply to you) midoritsuki, sanzo-reload, desi-pride101, chaotic rei and Emo Eyes…


	48. Chapter 51

Kadaj could feel himself become sweaty at the sight before him. The yellow feathers and the large black eyes gave a 'wark' from time to time.

"wark…"

Kadaj clutched his throat as he felt himself unable to breathe. He had been lucky that in the past years he had managed to avoid these horrific creatures…b…but it was finally over.

The chocobo tilted its head slightly to one side and began to walk slowly walk towards Kadaj. His eyes widened remarkably and he began to quickened his speed while focusing his gaze on the chocobo.

However, he suddenly bumbed into something more horrific…another chocobo. _Screw dragons! Screw tornberries! This is hell!_

"UUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Aerith sighed as she looked at the bruised Kadaj. "what is it with you and these chocobos? Hnnn?" Kadaj snorted at her statement, "will you just get done already…?"

Aerith frowned and smacked him over the head, "behave Kadaj…" she said and began to cure him. He rubbed his sore arms as he the cure began to have an effect.

"…your done!"

But Kadaj didn't move…

"Kadaj?"

He sighed and walked over to the stairs…

…when two teenage kids came running and accidentally pushed him down the stairs. "AAAAAARGH!"

"oh! Sorry dad!"

Aerith just sighed…

* * *

Wow! This wasn't funny at all! Yaaay...today is the day where they announce the winner of the khu contest. Luckily I am in a not so bad mood so I partly don't care. Remember, my b-day is in 2 days! XD

Chocobos are mean…Cactuars are cute. all rights to square

Gift for midoritsuki, sanzo-reload, sora's saviour, desi-pride101, meghan158, genis' girl, Sonora faye.


	49. Chapter 52

Yuffie lay on their bed staring into the ceiling. Her gray hair was messy and full of sweat while she tried to breathe normally. Kadaj held her hand in a lovable fashion and looked at her concerned. "Are you alright?"

"What do you think? I am on the edge of dying you!"

"What? What did you call me you?"

"Hah! At least you already look old! Damn I hate you!" she shrieked.

Kadaj had to resist the urge to kill her himself, when he noticed the look on her face. He flinched a bit in disgust…"what?"

"Remember that time on the beach…where you were about to drop paint on me…" he groaned, "yeah what about it…"

"Nothing really…you just looked funny…" she said, shrugging.

He slapped his face and buried his head in his hands.

"And what about the time where you were about to get raped by Chocob…"

"Oh! Shut up will ya -!"

"And when Sephiroth announced that he would marry Aerith and…"

"- Shut up!-"

"And when little Floop stole your sword and killed Aerith again…"

"Yuffie!"

"Huh? Yes…"

Suddenly Kadaj felt very sad and bend his head, clutching her hand tighter than before. Yuffie looked at him concerned and opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"Despite your errors and faults…you keep pulling me back…even though you have teased me, made my life miserable…I still can't help but miss you…"

"Do you think I can borrow some Jenova cells to make me look young and cool when I die?"

He snorted, "You are too old to look young…"

"Bastard…" she muttered.

She smiled when she noticed the tears in his eyes, "you have always been a cry baby…"

"Would you shut up and die already!"

"Yeah yeah…alright…" she said and closed her eyes softly while her breath slowly died out.

"I think I love you…more than mother…" he whispered softly.

Yuffie died that night with a smile on her lips. She was buried with several materia in her coffin. Kadaj who stood and watch it being sunk into the ground he threw his sword souba down to it.

"Come on dad! There are noodles in the fridge…"

-------------

He awoke to find himself in a mysterious green substance, also better known as lifestream. "Oh crap! I knew I shouldn't have eaten the last can of sausages…"

Suddenly a rock hit his head and he turned around to find a very green young looking girl called Yuffie, "hey old man! Catch me…"

However, Kadaj would never admit in his whole life that he loved chasing her…

…even when thousand of dead chocobos were chasing him…

-------------

Tifa ended up being the president's wife and was allowed to get her son Vaan back after beating half of the Square staff. She lives the rest of her life as happy as she can with Rufus who can't drive a wheelchair.

Vincent disappeared after finding a little fine lady.

Aerith and Sephiroth continued to divorce and remarry but they were none the less happy.

The Turks disappeared along with Vincent.

Marlene and Denzel grew up and married each other.

Cid died of lung cancer.

Yazoo and Loz was tortured by the yaoi freakish girls that exist now a day.

And they mostly tried to live happily ever after

THE END

-------------

(sniffs) wow…I never imagined me feeling so sad that this was ending, but I can always make sure that the character guide is going to be funny. Anyway, a little request from my side, ask a question about Kadaj, Loz or Yazoo about making them in character and such.

All rights to square. Birthday gift for Midori Tsuki, scarletthuntress, desi-pride101, sora's savior, sanzo-reload. Thank you for all the support! I just want to tell everyone that has reviewed, that you have been the best support an author can have, and reviews help one to write faster and better…(not in my case XD)

Last of All…..I HAVE TURNED 17! Today is my birthday ! hurraaay!


End file.
